Innocence Lost
by Mertz
Summary: Loss of innocence of the mind, body and souls of some Voltron Characters - rated M for strong sexual themes and language
1. Chapter 1

Many thanks go to Wade Wells, CMS and BlueLionSTL for their thoughts and inputs on this story. When I became stuck and didn't work on the story for a while I received a lot of encouragement and great ideas from these ladies so I could move forward again.

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 1

Mertz

Innocence Lost:

Allura sighs as she watches the sun set from the balcony. It is her favorite time of day, the peace she feels from the knowledge that her planet has survived another day without Drule attacks. Whenever possible she stands on the balcony and enjoys watching the setting sun. She hears the door to the balcony open and looks over at her shoulder. She smiles at the tall, dark haired man walking towards her. He stops next to her and looks out at the setting sun, "Beautiful…" His dark eyes turn toward her, "Almost as beautiful as you."

Glancing at him, Allura nods her thanks and turns back to the setting sun. He sighs as he takes her hand in his, "Allura, please…can you look at me?"

Allura turns to him and watches him closely as he smiles at her warmly before bending down on one knee. He kisses the back of her hand before beginning, "Princess Allura, with all of the time we have spent together I've come to realize that you are the only woman in the universe that can match my mind, body and spirit. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Her eyes widen a bit in surprise, she had expected a proposal, but not this soon. She squeezes his hand before responding softly, "Please, don't take offense…but I need some time to think about this. This isn't just about me, it is about my people and my planet."

The smile freezes on his face as he slowly rises, "Of course Allura…" he leans forward and kisses her lightly on the lips, "But don't make me wait too long." He smiles at her again before walking toward the balcony door.

Allura watches as Prince Robert glances back at her just before the door, "Good night my dear Allura, sleep well. I look forward to your answer." She manages to smile at him as he turns around and walks back into the castle.

Allura turns back to finish watching the sun set, but her pleasure in it has gone.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith sighs as he walks down the hall to the dining room the next morning. While walking he rubs the temples above his eyes. Keith had awoken with a headache and it isn't showing any signs of getting any better. He had swallowed some aspirin but he is hoping the caffeine from coffee with help as well.

Entering the dining room he smiles his greeting to Pidge who is putting some jam on his toast. He looks up and returns the smile, "Morning Cap!"

Keith grimaces at the loud greeting and pushes on his forehead again with his fingers, "Not so loud Pidge…my head is killing me this morning."

Pidge grimaces and whispers, "Sorry." as Keith walks to the table and pours himself a cup of coffee.

Keith slowly lowers himself into his normal chair, closes his eyes and begins sipping the coffee, praying for anything to cut through the headache. As Hunk and Lance enter Pidge frantically waves at them to get their attention and holds a finger to his lips before pointing to Keith and then his head.

They nod and quietly wish Keith a good morning. He opens his eyes briefly, smiles at them then closes his eyes once more to go back to his coffee. Moments later Allura walks in but misses Pidge's waving and smiles as she says good morning in her regular voice.

Keith grimaces in pain as he opens his eyes and quietly wishes Allura good morning. She finally notices the paleness of his face and the stress in his eyes before asking, "Are you feeling alright Keith?"

Before Keith can answer Prince Robert walks in behind Allura and loudly greets everyone in the room. He stops beside Allura and kisses her. Allura turns her face away from Robert, her eyes moving back to Keith's face as she pulls away.

Allura pauses in her movement, amazed by the emotions that had briefly crossed Keith's features. She saw horrendous pain and for a moment, a blazing anger before he dropped his eyes back to the table and smoothed out his features once more. _Did I see what I think I saw?_

She pulls away from a disappointed Robert and walks over to sit across from Keith, "Are you alright?"

Pulling his eyes up from the table, Keith manages a small smile, "I'm fine except for a nasty headache."

Allura continues to watch him, _Reaction to a headache…was that all I saw?_ Growing uncomfortable with Allura's scrutiny, Keith looks away and then slowly rises from the table. He watches as Prince Robert sits beside Allura and places his hand on top of hers. Feeling the anger licking at his insides like fire and making his head pound even more, Keith turns away to address the rest of the group, "I can't get rid of this headache. I'm postponing practice until this afternoon and going to rest."

Without waiting for an answer, Keith walks around the table and leaves the room. Hunk looks up a bit shocked, "He really must be in bad shape, Keith never skips a practice."

Lance looks away from the door his best friend had just walked through before turning back to answer Hunk, "No kidding, he even flies when he has the flu."

Allura looks from Hunk to Lance, "Do you think we should make him see Dr. Gorma?"

Lance shrugs but before he can verbally answer Prince Robert speaks up, "I'm sure the man is fine Allura. If he needs the doctor he is old enough to go find Dr. Gorma himself."

Trying to change the topic, he smiles ingratiatingly at Allura, "So have you thought about what I asked you?"

Allura glances around the room at the puzzled looks on her friends' faces and becomes furious with Robert for bringing it up, "Not yet. You will know when I know Robert."

Lance studies Allura as she turns away from Robert and refuses to meet his eyes any further. In fact she wouldn't meet anybody's eyes as she pours herself a cup of tea and picks up a piece of toast. Knowing he would get the information out of Allura later, Lance goes back to his own breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later Keith rubs his temples while taking a momentary break from his paperwork. Most of the headache was gone, but the lingering pain is occasionally making itself known with a stab to the temples. Unwilling to fly with the continuing pain unless absolutely necessary; Keith had finally cancelled practice for the day. He knows he could make a serious error in judgment while the headache continues to plague him and destroys his concentration.

He winces when he hears a knock at the door, "Enter."

Lance wanders in smiling at him before asking in a soft voice, "Head any better?"

Nodding slightly, Keith sits back in his chair, "What's up?"

Lance watches him for a moment before noticing the redness of his eyes and slight tightening around his mouth. He lounges back in his chair, "Liar…your head is still killing you. Why don't you go see Dr. Gorma?"

Shaking his head at Lance, Keith sits forward in his chair, "It will pass. Is this the only reason you came in here or did you actually need something?"

Lance grimaces, "Prince Robert…"

A slight tightening of his jaw is the only sign of Keith's irritation with the subject of Prince Robert. The man had begun visiting six month ago. From Planet Oron, Prince Robert had come to Planet Arus with one goal in mind, convincing Princess Allura to marry him. For all intents and purposes it looked like he may succeed. His visits have become more frequent and the duration of each one longer.

He was about Keith's height, with dark brown hair, ebony eyes and classic features. Keith had almost puked when he heard Nanny describe Prince Robert as dreamy. Coran seemed to respect him and was pushing Allura for what he calls an "advantageous marriage" between Planet Arus and Planet Oron.

Lance, Pidge and Hunk seemed to get along with Prince Robert alright. About the only one the prince didn't seem to like was Keith and Keith knew why. Somehow the prince had picked up on Keith's feelings for the princess and seemed to take perverse pleasure in making Keith angry by holding Allura's hand and pressing his attentions on her in front of him, knowing that Keith would never have Allura and the pain that knowledge brought Keith.

Keith sits back in his chair once more, trying to maintain his outward sense of calm, "What about Prince Robert?"

Watching him closely, Lance answers, "I think he proposed to the princess. He asked her about an answer to some question he asked her last night and she became very embarrassed and wouldn't look at any of us as she told him she didn't have an answer yet."

Keith tries not to show the pain and panic he is feeling inside as he responds to Lance, "She hasn't said anything to you about it?"

Shaking his head, Lance sits forward, "No and she has been avoiding me all day. I was hoping since you two are such good friends she would have said something to you about it."

Hoping his voice sounds calmer than he feels, Keith waves a hand at Lance in dismissal, "I wouldn't worry about it yet. Allura wouldn't make that kind of decision without some serious consideration."

Lance grimaces as he stands up, "I hope you are right. Prince Robert seems like an ok guy, but it would seriously change how things run around here if he becomes king." He watches Keith for a moment more before adding, "Why don't you go get something for your head…it's stupid to suffer like you are."

Keith shakes his head at Lance, "I'm fine…now get out of here so I can get my work done."

Lance shakes his head at his stubborn friend before turning around and leaving the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura leaves Coran's office, a bit irritated and still no closer to making a decision on Robert's proposal. She sighs; Coran had been no help at all. When she had told him of the proposal, Coran had wanted to make the announcement immediately. After informing him she hadn't accepted it yet, Coran had been a bit upset and confused asking, "Why wouldn't you immediately say yes Princess? With all of his visits, isn't this what we've been hoping for?"

Rubbing her temples slightly as the stress mounted, Allura had attempted to explain to Coran about her reservations only to be cut off, "Princess, Prince Robert is a good man, even if he is a little vain. He will bring a lot of good things to Arus with the marriage. We have gone over all of this since he started visiting, why are you hesitating now?"

After pushing her to make her decision soon before he withdraws the proposal, Coran had changed the topic to other pressing matters. Allura sighs deeply, Coran wants her to accept the proposal, Nanny had wanted Allura to ask Prince Robert to marry her the day he first visited and she didn't know what to think.

She liked him alright; he could be charming and witty. Handsome, the man almost was vain about his appearance, which Allura found amusing. But what bothered her the most, is that when Robert has kissed her she has felt nothing. Not a hint of passion or desire, the thought of sleeping with him didn't interest her at all and sleep with him she would if she agreed to become his wife.

Her mind floats back to the image of Keith and the expressions she briefly saw on his face that morning at breakfast. Lately he has been an object of many of her thoughts. Her best friend, besides Lance, Keith had always been supportive of anything Allura has tried, from becoming a pilot to the various projects she has initiated to try to bring Arus back to its former glory. However with Prince Robert, Keith has been very quiet and withdrawn. The one time she brought up the subject to gain his opinion on the man, Keith had shrugged off the question and quickly changed the topic. Now she wonders if he truly dislikes Robert and didn't want to let her know or if he is feeling something else.

Sighing deeply she thinks, _Does he care for me as more than a friend and is afraid to show it? Or does he just dislike Robert?_ As she walks she finds herself in the hallway outside of Keith's office, _I must find out before I agree to marry Robert. If there is a chance that Keith could love me…_

Shaking her head before she finishes the thought, Allura knocks on the door to Keith's office and enters when bidden. He looks up from his papers and smiles at her before standing, "Princess, is there something I can do for you?"

Waving him back into his seat, she walks around his desk to stand by the window, looking out. She speaks softly, "Keith, I need some advice." before turning around to face him. She smiles tentatively at him, "You are my dearest friend. I know you will give it to me straight and not sugar coat it the way everyone else seems to."

Keith arches a brow at her in puzzlement as she takes a step closer to him, "Keith, I've been considering an alliance between Prince Robert and myself, merging the power of our two worlds." Keith's eyes show no response so she continues, "If I agree to this I want to go into it with my eyes wide open. Both Coran and Nanny support him, but I just don't know."

Her sapphire gaze locks onto Keith's dark eyes as she finishes. Keith watches her for several moments, keeping his face impassive and his emotions out of his eyes as he tries to slow the beating of his heart. He finally sits up in his chair when he feels calm enough, "Princess, I can't tell you whether you should or shouldn't marry this man…"

Waving a hand away to stop him, she kneels in front of him and grabs his hand, "I'm not asking you that Keith. I'm asking what you think of Robert. Would he be good for Arus?" _Please Keith show me something…_

Sighing deeply, Keith leans forward while placing his other hand on top of hers, "Allura, marriage is about more than alliances. You have to live with this man, not Coran. You will have to go to bed with him every night, wake up to him every morning and have…well, bear his children. This isn't about Arus, it should be about you. Is this what you want?"

Allura stares deeply into his eyes for several moments before pulling away from him. _My friend, nothing more…he wouldn't be this calm if he felt more._ She moves to the window again, "Unfortunately I don't have the luxury of waiting for love Keith." She turns to face him, smiling sadly, "Princesses rarely do."

Keith stands up and begins to walk to her, "Look Allura…" then stops when someone knocks on the door. Keith turns around as the door opens and Coran walks in, "Ahh Princess, here you are. Prince Robert would like to speak to you. He is waiting for you in your office."

Trying not to growl at the interruption, Keith turns back to Allura, "We can continue this later if you wish Princess."

She smiles at him slightly, "No need Keith, I think I know what your position is." She walks past him and out of the office with Coran.

Keith drops his head to his chest as the door closes, _Please Allura…don't choose him._ He walks back to his desk and sits down in the chair before lowering his head to his crossed arms on the desk and saying a silent prayer.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura walks into her office and becomes irritated when she sees Prince Robert sitting in her seat. She walks around her desk, "Excuse me…" and raises an eyebrow at him. Robert grits his teeth as he smiles up at her and rises. He manages a, "Sorry my dear, I didn't think you would mind." before he walks around the desk to sit in the seat in front.

Smiling at him as she sits down as she says, "Apology accepted, no harm done." She sits back in her chair, "Coran said that you wanted to see me?"

Robert raises an eyebrow at her, "I was hoping you have come to a decision."

Allura sighs as she stares at him, "Why the rush?"

Sitting back in his chair, Robert crosses his arms as he states, "Couldn't it be I want you for my wife and the waiting for your answer is disheartening to say the least."

She snorts at him, "You don't love me anymore than I love you Robert." He opens his mouth to argue but Allura holds up her hand to stop him, "As a matter of fact I have made a decision."

xxxxxxxxxx

That evening Keith walks into the dining room and approaches Lance, "Why were we called in here?"

Shrugging Lance takes a glass of wine from one of the maids, "Coran said something about making an announcement."

A sense of dread fills Keith as he watches Coran enter the room a moment later followed by Allura and Prince Robert. His stomach tightens in knots as he notes the possessive way Prince Robert is holding Allura's arm.

Coran clears his throat, "I have an announcement to make." He smiles back at Allura and Robert before turning to the others in the room, "Princess Allura and Prince Robert wish to announce their engagement."

Lance walks forward to congratulate the couple as Keith stands there stunned. He closes his eyes briefly as he tries to breathe in, but his lungs feel constricted as pain fills his chest.

Lance finishes hugging Allura and shaking Robert's hand then turns around. His eyebrows go up as he notices the paleness of Keith's face. He quickly walks up to him, "Keith, are you alright?"

The sound of Lance's voice manages to make it through the roaring sound in his ears as Keith finally settles his gaze on Lance, "I'm fine." Lance stares at him suspiciously as Keith pushes past him to walk up to the couple.

Allura watches Keith, worried about the paleness of his skin, as a smile that doesn't reach his eyes crosses his face, "Congratulations Princess Allura, Prince Robert."

Prince Robert smiles a gloating smile as he wraps his arm around Allura's waist, "Thank you Commander."

Keith's eyes briefly darken in anger before he faces Allura again, "I'm not feeling well Princess. I will excuse myself for the evening and see you in the morning for practice."

Allura nods to him, then turns and watches him carefully as Keith leaves the room. Not liking the direction of her attention, Prince Robert leans over and kisses her lips. Allura pulls back from him but doesn't comment as Nanny gushes at them, "Finally my baby will be married."

Lance looks at Nanny in disgust before he quietly slips out of the room, following Keith.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith manages to make it into the garden before he stops by a bush and retches. He chokes as he begins to dry heave then looks up when he feels a hand on his arm, "Keith are you alright?"

Shrugging off Lance's arm, Keith wipes his mouth as he walks away. Lance narrows his eyes on him as he follows, "Keith, what's up? You were fine before the announcement."

He doesn't face Lance as he tries to bury the pain that is still constricting his lungs and making him wish he were dead. Unable to contain it anymore, Keith turns his face to the night sky and screams out in pain. As the last of the scream escapes his lips he drops his head to his chest, breathing deeply.

Lance walks up behind him and forces Keith to turn around. He studies him as a look of astonishment covers his face, "You love her, don't you?"

Keith pulls away from Lance as a tear escapes his eye and runs down his cheek. Lance grabs him again, "Why haven't you told her?"

Anger and frustration fill Keith as he pulls his arm away from Lance and swings a fist at him. Lance ducks the fist and holds up his hands. Keith tries to punch him again and Lance ducks, then grabs Keith from behind, "STOP KEITH! JESUS!"

Breaking free from the hold, Keith turns around and faces him once more. He takes several deep breaths before trying to turn away again. Lance grabs his shoulder, "You have to tell her Keith."

Shaking his head, Keith pulls away and wearily sits down on the nearest bench and mumbles, "Princesses don't marry pilots." He raises his tearstained face to Lance, "We could never be together, so why torture her with what can never be?"

Lance glares down at him, "What utter bullshit. You owe her the truth Keith."

Keith stands up as fury fills him once more, he raises his voice, "What good would it do Lance? She is engaged to Prince Robert now; nothing can come of it but misery for her. I will not do that to her." He grabs the front of Lance's shirt and glares at him as his tone becomes low and dangerous, "You will say nothing to her about this."

Flabbergasted by the fury in Keith's gaze, Lance nods silently at him. Keith continues to glare into Lance's face for a moment more before he walks out of the garden. Lance sadly watches him go before turning his gaze up to the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2

This section gets a bit violent…if you have a squeamish stomach I don't recommend you continue reading this.

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 2

Mertz

Keith walks into Coran's office the next morning, "You wanted to see me Coran?" before noticing the other occupants in the room. Allura stands from her seat in front of Coran's desk and smiles at him, "Good morning Keith."

He begins to smile at her but stops when Prince Robert stands and places an arm around her before addressing him, "Commander."

Pushing down his anger, Keith nods, "Prince Robert." then dismisses him from his mind as he turns his gaze to Coran. Coran smiles at him, "Prince Robert has requested a tour of the country side with Princess Allura as his guide.

Keith nods, "Very well, how many of us would you like on the security detail?"

"None of you will be accompanying us Commander." Keith swiftly looks to Prince Robert as he continues, "As I have already explained to Coran, my security detail will see to our safety. You and the rest of the force will not be needed."

Keith narrows his eyes, "I am in charge of Princess Allura's security Prince Robert. She does not leave this castle without us."

Prince Robert steps away from Allura to glare at Keith, "Princess Allura is now my responsibility. As her fiancée I will see to her safety. I repeat, you and the rest of the Voltron force will not be needed."

Coran steps around his desk to interrupt Keith's reply, "Prince Robert, please, I would feel better if even one of the members of the force would be allowed to accompany you."

Robert turns away from Keith to glare at Coran, "This discussion is over, Princess Allura and I will depart after breakfast and we do not require any additional guards." He turns away and starts for the door before turning around, "Allura, come."

Allura raises an eyebrow at him, "I will be along in a moment Robert."

He glares at her before turning around and leaving the room. Keith walks up to her, "Princess, you can't…" stopping as she places a hand on his arm. She looks up into his eyes as she smiles at him gently, "I must trust in his ability to protect me Keith. As my husband he will be in charge of my security."

Keith wipes his face as his frustration builds, "You know this isn't a good idea…"

Shaking her head at Keith, she repeats, "I must trust him Keith."

Running his hand through his hair agitated, he relents, "Very well, but Princess I must ask you to agree to something."

Allura listens to Keith's request as her eyes go wide with disbelief, "Keith…"

He grabs her hand, "Please Princess, I've never asked anything of you. Do this as a favor to me out of our friendship. I just need to make sure nothing can happen to you."

Studying his eyes and noting the determination in them, she finally nods, "Very well Keith. But we will have to hurry or Robert will get suspicious."

Coran crosses himself as Keith leads the way out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura sighs as she looks out the carriage window. Studying the country side she is dragged out of her thoughts as Prince Robert moves from his seat to sit next to her, "Princess Allura, the countryside of your planet is quite beautiful." as he takes her hand.

She smiles at him, "I'm glad you are enjoying it." He smiles ingratiatingly at her, "The only thing more beautiful is you…" He raises her hand and kisses it. Allura continues to smile at him as she gently pulls her hand away. She manages to subtly rub the back of it against her skirt as he leans forward and kisses her lightly on the lips.

Allura puts her hand up to his chest, pushing him away, "Robert, my Nanny did not come with us because you promised I wouldn't need a chaperone. Until we are married please refrain from pushing your attentions on me."

Coldness enters his eyes as he glares at Allura. He pushes himself away from her as he moves back to his own seat, his tone frosty, "You are twenty years old Allura…too old to have your Nanny following you wherever you go."

Refusing to rise to the bait, Allura smiles at him, "I am quite capable of taking care of myself Robert. That is why I agreed that she didn't need to come along as we get to know each other better on this outing."

Robert narrows his eyes, but before he can reply the sound of the horses screaming and the sudden lurch of the carriage interrupts him. Allura screams as she is thrown from her seat, Robert landing on top of her as the carriage tips onto its side.

Listening to Robert's soft moan of pain, Allura pulls herself out from under him as the door to the carriage opens and the face she hates the most appears in front of her, "Ahh…Princess…you seem to be in some distress." He grins wickedly, "Allow me to help you."

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith runs for castle control as the alarms blare, followed by Lance, Hunk and Pidge. He enters the room and yells at Coran before stopping, "What's going on?"

Coran turns around in his chair, "One of Prince Robert's personal guards used the communicator you gave him Keith. The carriage was attacked." He raises the dais, "Get out there and save them!"

Fear fills Keith as he runs for door number one and his lion.

xxxxxxxxxx

As the lions fly through the air, Keith is pushing Black as fast as he can to the location the help signal had come from. He lands Black near the overturned carriage and quickly jumps to the ground. Running to the carriage he spots several of Prince Robert's guards and servants milling around trying to account for everyone.

Keith stops before Prince Robert, who is holding a cloth to a wound on his forehead, "Where is Princess Allura?"

Prince Robert glares at Keith for his insolence, "You haven't addressed me properly Commander. You are to refer to me as your Highness or Prince Robert."

Keith grabs him by his shirt and hauls him up against the carriage yelling at him, "WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" as Lance and the others stop beside him.

A guard approaches, "Commander, the Princess Allura was kidnapped sir."

Keith drops Robert to turn to the guard, "Lotor?"

Shrugging the guard answers, "Looked to me like Drule guards, but I could not be certain."

Prince Robert stands, "Guard! Take this insolent bastard into custody for assaulting my royal person."

Lance pulls a gun on the guard, "I wouldn't make any sudden moves if I were you…" as Keith shoves Prince Robert against the carriage once more, "You son of a bitch! She was your responsibility and you allowed Lotor to take her!" Keith hauls back his fist and punches him in the stomach.

Hunk and Pidge step forward, pulling on Keith to keep him from hitting the prince again. Hunk yells at him, "Stop it Captain! This won't get her back!"

Keith pulls away from them glaring at the prince as Lance asks, "How the hell are we going to find her? Lotor could have taken her anywhere."

Breathing deeply Keith turns his furious gaze away from the prince to answer Lance, "Her tracer."

"Tracer? What tracer?" Lance falls into step behind Keith as he walks toward the lions, "When the prince insisted that we not accompany them, I talked Allura into having a tracer put on her. It is hidden under the skin, near her hairline."

Pulling his communicator off his belt, Keith radios into castle control, "Coran, Princess Allura is gone. Lotor took her." He looks over at Lance then continues, "Activate the tracer on her now. Lance and I are going to follow it. Pidge and Hunk will return to the castle, Kogane out."

His fierce gaze falls on Lance, "Let's get going…I want to catch that bastard before he does something to her."

xxxxxxxxxx

Lotor pulls Allura close to him as she fights him, "Now my beauty we will arrive at our destination soon. We will wed upon arrival and then my sweet…I will make you mine!" he forces his tongue into her mouth as he kisses her. Allura bites down on his tongue and Lotor pulls back howling in pain.

Back handing her, he yells, "YOU BITCH!" before picking up a goblet near him and forcing Allura to face him again. He forces the goblet into her mouth, "Drink!"

Allura chokes on the liquid, but is unable to stop herself from swallowing it as it runs into her mouth. Lotor continues to dump the contents until it is all gone, "That will make you more biddable. Soon you will learn your place Allura."

As soon as he releases her, Allura falls to the floor, choking on the contents of the goblet. She glares up at Lotor gasping, "I hate you! I'll never marry you and I will never allow you to touch me!"

Lotor looks down at her as he begins laughing, "Soon you will be begging me to touch you."

A guard approaches, "Highness, we will land in two minutes. The bishop is awaiting you."

Yellow eyes fix upon Allura's face as he smiles evilly, "Your date with destiny awaits you…"

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith pushes Black as they follow the tracer's signal. He radios to Lance, "They aren't going to Doom…" Lance checks his maps, "Looks like they are heading for Rondak…"

Swearing under his breath Keith looks away from the map, "You're right… If I remember correctly, Doom has a fortress on that planet. We are going to have to be careful sneaking in."

Grimacing Lance checks his monitors again, "They haven't picked up on us at least."

Keith glares at the monitors as his anger builds, "They aren't looking for us Lance. The bastard thinks we will look on Doom for them."

"Should make sneaking in a bit easier…" says Lance as he adjusts his radar switches. He finally looks back at the video screen into Keith's still livid face, "We will be there in thirty minutes."

Keith doesn't answer as he looks away from Lance's face. He closes his eyes briefly as fear and anxiety fill him, _I just hope we get to her in time…_

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura stands before the bishop as the service is performed. She tries to focus her cloudy mind, _I'm supposed to do something…where am I? _She gazes about the area confused as the bishop asks her if she will take Lotor to be her husband.

Standing there staring at the man before her perplexed, Lotor leans near her, "Nod your head Allura."

She shifts her gaze from one man to the other and nods before going back to her thoughts, _Why is my body so hot?_

Ignoring the service Allura gazes absently around until the bishop announces them as man and wife. Lotor turns toward her and smiles, "Now you are mine!" He kisses Allura as she moans quietly, _I don't understand…why does this feel so good, yet so wrong?_

Lotor smiles evilly into her upturned face then smirks, _Excellent!_

He pulls on her arm and begins to lead her down several hallways. Lotor drags Allura into his bedroom suite, stopping before the bed. He pulls her in front of him, "Now my sweet…onto the festivities." and forces his tongue into her mouth as he kisses her. Allura whimpers but is unable to push him away as her body unwillingly begins to respond as Lotor's hand grabs her breast and squeezes it cruelly.

Stepping back Lotor grabs the front of her gown and rips it down to her waist, exposing her breasts. He admires them briefly before pulling the rest of the gown off of her and throwing her on the bed.

Down the hall a slave is cleaning the floors. Her head comes up as she hears the first scream coming from Prince Lotor's bedroom. She crosses herself, pitying the poor girl she saw dragged into that room yet thankful that it isn't her this time.

As the screams continue the slave closes her eyes as the tears run down her cheeks, wishing she was brave enough to try to help her. Unable to listen to the girl's pain anymore the slave gathers her cleaning utensils and walks down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 3

Mertz

Landing Black in a valley out of sight of the fortress, Keith jumps down from the lion and meets Lance on the ground. He holds out the tracing beacon, "Let's head for the fortress."

Lance nods but puts a hand on Keith's arm, stopping him, "Don't worry about Lotor in there Keith. Let's get Allura and get the hell out of here."

Fury fills Keith's eyes as he glares at Lance before giving a curt nod. Lance sighs in relief, "Let's go." Keith gives Lance another glance before leading the way to the fortress.

xxxxxxxxxx

Satisfied for the moment, Lotor rises from the bed and dresses, "I must see to some details of our trip back to Planet Doom. When I return, I will continue teaching you the ways to pleasure me."

He smirks to himself as he watches Allura curl into a ball on the bed. He bends toward her and pinches an exposed nipple cruelly, listening as she whimpers in pain. _She will learn her place…soon my pleasure will be her only concern._

He walks away from the bed toward the door, already anticipating the pleasurable hours ahead of their departure for Doom.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lance follows Keith as they stay close to the walls. Following the homing beacon, Keith looks up when he hears a door open. He slips behind a tall statue, Lance beside him. They watch as Lotor strides past them. Keith stiffens and begins to step forward. Lance grabs Keith's arm and whispers, "Not now…"

Keith glares at Lance and then nods. After Lotor is far enough away, Keith gestures to Lance and they continue down the hall. Keith pauses before a door and checks the beacon once more before shutting the unit off and handing it to Lance.

Pressing the button to open the door, Keith stops when he enters the room and swears under his breath. He quickly approaches the bed and the figure that is curled into a ball, nude, "Allura?"

When she doesn't answer, he lightly touches her shoulder causing her to tremble, "Allura…it's me Keith…" He hears Lance behind him, "Keith, hurry, we have to go!"

Keith gently pulls her over as she murmurs, "No…no more…"

Keith becomes enraged at the sight of her. Having no time to deal with it now, he pulls a blanket around her and lifts her in his arms, whimpering, and quickly carries her out of the room. Lance glances at the look on Keith's face as he exits the room and grimaces inwardly. He leads them back out of the fortress and to the lions. Keith enters Black and keeps Allura on his lap as he takes off.

He punches in the coordinates for Arus and puts the lion on autopilot. He opens a cabinet door next to him and pulls out a blanket. He gently takes the blanket around Allura off of her as she whimpers then wraps her in the new one throwing the other smelly one behind him as she curls into his chest.

Keith holds her close to him, "Allura?"

When she doesn't answer, he gently tries to lift her chin and looks into terrified blue eyes that fill with tears. He moves his arm so he can use his fingers to wipe the tears from her face, "It will be alright Allura…" The eyes close and she pushes her face back into his chest.

Keith tightens his hold on her as his video comm. turns on with Lance's face, "How is she?"

He doesn't answer at first then turns his hard gaze to the monitor, "Later."

Lance grimaces at the look on Keith's face, "Black is faster than Red Keith. Blast off and get her back to Arus."

Keith shakes his head, "You would be a sitting duck alone out here. We will get back soon enough."

xxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later Keith lands in front of the castle and gently lifts Allura in his arms, cradling her to him as he exits the lion. On the ground in front of the lion, Dr. Gorma is waiting with more medical staff and a stretcher.

Keith waits for the lift to lower him to the ground then approaches them. He lowers Allura to the stretcher as the doctor and staff surrounds them and Allura screams, gripping his arm as he tries to pull away. He wraps his arms back around her, "Allura, it's alright…"

Lance grimaces as he watches from afar as she continues to grip Keith's arm while crying and Keith raises his face to Dr. Gorma, "Sit on the stretcher with her Commander."

Keith sits with her, holding her close as the medical team wheels the stretcher into MedTech. Dr. Gorma takes a syringe from a nearby table and approaches them. He looks at Keith, "Hang onto her Commander." He wipes Allura's arm with an alcohol swap handed to him by a nurse then injects the syringe into Allura.

Keith tightens his grip on her as her body goes slack when she falls unconscious. Keith stands then lays Allura back down on the stretcher. He touches her cheek, wiping away her tears as Dr. Gorma touches his arm, "She's in good hands Commander, please leave her to us now."

Keith nods, looks down at Allura once more, then turns around leaving the exam room. As he enters the waiting room he spots Hunk, Pidge and Lance pacing around the room. Coran finally enters the room with Nanny and looks at Keith expectantly.

Keith looks away from his gaze, crosses the room, sits down in a chair and drops his head between his hands. Coran crosses the room dropping on his knees in front of Keith grabbing his arms, "Commander…"

Keith looks up, tears in his eyes, "He raped her Coran. That bastard raped her."

xxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later Dr. Gorma exits the exam room and faces the group before him grimly. "I know I don't have to tell you what he did to her…" he walks over to a chair and sits in it. "I've given her a drug that prevents pregnancy; at least she won't have to deal with that."

He grimaces, "I found traces of an aphrodisiac in her blood. This particular drug is a nasty one that has some nasty possible side effects. I won't know the extent of these effects until she awakens."

He looks up to a pale Coran, "Nanny and the nurses are finishing bathing her. I thought it better that she was clean and dressed when she awakens."

He looks at the grim faces of the men in the room, "She is going to need support, a lot of it."

The doors to MedTech opens and Romelle and Sven walk in. Keith rises as Sven approaches him, "We came as fast as we could." Romelle looks at Coran, "How is she?" Coran looks away unable to answer as Lance speaks quietly, "Raped."

Romelle pales; wavering on her feet as Sven grabs her to steady her. Before she can say anything they hear a scream coming from the exam room. Everyone runs into the exam room as Nanny tries to grab a screaming Allura, "Princess, you need to calm down!" Allura is dressed in a nightgown and curled into a ball in the corner, her arms up trying to cover her head.

Romelle runs forward, pulling Nanny away from her, "Stop it Nanny! Can't you see she is terrified?"

Keith walks over to her and kneels in front of her, whispering, "Allura?"

She stops screaming but continues crying as Keith reaches out to her and gently touches her arm, "Allura…"

Allura slowly lowers her arms, looking at Keith as tears continue down her cheeks. He gently touches a cheek, wiping at the tears as she slowly inches toward him and he envelopes her in his arms, resting his chin on her head, "It's alright Allura…"

Romelle kneels beside them and touches her arm, "Allura?"

Keith tightens his grip as Allura stiffens her entire body as she screams out, "NO!"

Romelle quickly releases her arm as Keith tries to calm her, holding her head against him, "Allura, you're alright, it's just your cousin Romelle."

Sven approaches them, "She's reacted poorly to two people she knows, just as if she doesn't know them."

Keith looks from Sven to Allura and gently pulls her chin up, "What's my name Allura?"

Allura looks into his eyes but doesn't answer, "Allura…do you know my name?" A tear runs down her cheek as she lightly shakes her head then pushes her face back into his chest.

Dr. Gorma grimaces as he watches them, "Temporary memory loss was one of the possible side effects of that drug."

Hunk looks from Dr. Gorma to Allura confused, "If she is afraid of the rest of us, why isn't she afraid of Keith?"

Lance answers quietly, "He's the one that took her out of that room, saved her."

Keith gathers her into his arms and stands with her, "Everyone out for now."

Nanny opens her mouth to argue but stops when she sees the look on Keith's face. Everyone exits the room as Keith walks across the room and tries to lay her down on the bed. Allura clings to his neck whimpering, "No…"

Keith kisses her forehead, "I'm not leaving you Princess. Just let go until I lay beside you."

Allura releases her hold on his neck and Keith removes his boots then lies down beside her, gathering her into his arms, "Sleep Allura, you're safe." Allura sighs as she hides her face in Keith's chest and slowly falls asleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura twists as Lotor's laughter fills her ears. She cries out, "NO!" as she sits upright in bed and looks around wildly. Romelle stays seated in her chair by the bed, "Allura…your safe."

Allura's eyes finally meet hers before she starts looking around the room again. Romelle stands and slowly approaches the bed. Allura finally faces her again and slowly slides back to the edge of the bed, whimpering as Romelle's heart breaks for her, "Allura…I'm your cousin Romelle… I would never harm you."

Tears run down Allura's cheeks as she watches Romelle closely before her eyes begin darting around the room again. Romelle looks around before comprehension dawns on her, "Are you looking for Keith?"

Allura's gaze drifts back to Romelle, confused, "Keith…the man who saved you. His name is Keith."

Allura slowly nods and Romelle smiles at her, "He had to go to a team meeting. Do you want me to help you find him?"

Allura nods again and slowly moves across the bed to Romelle. She reaches out a hand that Romelle takes and rises from the bed. Romelle looks down at her, "We better put a robe on you at least." She takes Allura's bathrobe from the back of a chair and helps her into it. Romelle takes her hand and slowly escorts Allura out of MedTech.

As they walk down the hall, Allura stops many times, frightened, as guards or various castle maids walk by. Each time Romelle gently tugs on her hand and begins walking again. They finally reach castle control and Romelle hits the button opening the door and guides Allura into the room.

Conversation ceases as Allura looks around wide eyed as attention focuses on them. Keith watches them as Romelle gestures to him, "See Allura…Keith is here."

Keith sighs as he walks across the room and Allura goes immediately into his arms, hiding her face against his chest. He kisses the top of her head then looks at Romelle, "No memory?"

Romelle shakes her head and Keith rubs his hands along her back, "You're safe here Allura. No one will harm you."

Coran turns away as the video comm. beeps. Keith looks over his shoulder at Coran and then pulls Allura out of sight of the video camera before Coran hits the button to activate it. Lotor appears on the screen, "Greetings. I would appreciate it if you would return my wife to me."

Keith swears under his breath as he feels Allura stiffen then begin to tremble. He motions to Romelle to take Allura then pulls himself away from her to face the screen as Coran answers curtly, "We do not recognize the marriage as valid considering you had to drug her."

Lotor narrows his eyes as he smiles salaciously, "She was lucid enough…she didn't turn away from me on our wedding night."

Keith glares at the monitor, "You had to drug Allura in order to get her to agree to sleep with you Lotor. I would consider that rape."

Lotor glares back at Keith, "It matters not. Allura is my wife and I demand that you return her to me."

Keith looks out the corner of his eye to see Allura sinking to the floor in terror as Romelle sinks to the floor with her and continues to hold her before looking back up at the monitor, his fury evident in his tone, "Try to come and take her you son of a bitch. I guarantee you won't live to see another day."

Lotor begins a yell which Coran cuts off by turning off the connection. Keith looks around at the others to see he isn't the only one who is furious. Lance's fists are clenched and he is red in the face. Pidge is pale, his body stiff with his anger and Hunk looks ready to tear Lotor's head off. Keith meets Sven's gaze as he grimaces then tilts his head over to Allura.

Keith nods then walks back to Allura and kneels in front of her as she releases her grip on Romelle to grab him. Keith sighs as he pulls her into his arms and whispers into her ear, "I promise you Allura. Lotor will never touch you again." Allura sobs out and continues to tremble as Keith lifts her into his arms and walks out of the room with her.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith carries Allura back into MedTech and lays her down on the bed just as Dr. Gorma enters the room. He releases Allura and stands up to face the doctor, "Dr. Gorma."

Dr. Gorma looks up from his chart, looks at Allura briefly then turns to Keith, "Any memory this morning?"

A grim look crosses Keith's features before he shakes his head as Allura grasps his arm to keep him near her. He looks down on her and covers her hand with his, "It's alright Allura. I'm not leaving you." then faces Dr. Gorma once more, "How long before her memory will recover?"

Dr. Gorma sighs, "I did a bit more research on the drug they gave her. It looks like her memory should come back soon, I just don't know when."

Keith sighs as Allura tugs on his arm once more. He sits down beside her and Allura curls into him, hiding her face in his chest. He pulls her hair back as he strokes it.

Dr. Gorma watches them for a moment, then sighs and leaves the room.

Keith continues to stroke Allura's hair as he feels her body relax into sleep. Once he is sure she won't wake up, Keith slides her back onto her pillow and covers her with blankets. He watches her for a few moments then walks down the hall to Dr. Gorma's office.

He knocks on the door and enters when bidden. Dr. Gorma stands, "Commander, how may I help you?"

Keith motions for the doctor to sit again as he sits down in front of him. Keith looks down at his desk for a moment before looking back up at him, "I need to know what to expect doctor." He sits forward in his seat, "So I can help her…"

Dr. Gorma sits back in his chair in contemplation as he studies Keith. He sighs as he sits forward, "It's hard to tell Commander. Every woman reacts differently, until she has her memory back I don't know what to expect." He folds his hands together as he watches Keith for a while longer. He sighs as he sits forward, "I shouldn't tell you these things, Coran would kill me, but I think you will be the best help available for Princess Allura."

He takes his glasses off and rubs his eyes, "You know she was raped, but you don't know the extent of the damage done." He puts his glasses back on, "I'm not talking the physical damage, which will heal. I'm talking the psychological damage. Rape victims can suffer from a variety of things, posttraumatic stress disorder, depression, nightmares and panic attacks. She could have problems sleeping, eating or just getting through a day. She may blame herself for the rape and believe herself unworthy of anyone else."

Keith closes his eyes in horror as the doctor gives him the rundown. He opens them once again as he finishes to find Dr. Gorma watching him closely again, "We all know how close you and the Princess are. She will need that friendship more now than ever. Do not let her push you away from her and close herself away. If she ever decides to tell you what happened to her, just listen, do not react in front of her."

Keith nods as he rises, "Thank you." He starts to leave the office but stops when his comm. unit goes off, "Kogane."

Lance's voice comes across in a whisper, "You better get to control quick… Prince Robert is here and it is getting ugly."

Keith's brow furrows, "I'm on my way."


	4. Chapter 4

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 4

Mertz

Keith enters castle control to find Coran's face red with anger as he faces Prince Robert, "How dare you!"

Prince Robert faces Coran, insolence in his tone and his stance as he glares at Coran, "She is no longer pure. I require my bride to be a virgin on our wedding night. Princess Allura has been tainted by having sex with Prince Lotor and I will not degrade myself by associating with her."

Keith sees red and grabs Prince Robert by the throat as he throws him against the wall, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Prince Robert's body guard attempts to intervene only to have Keith knock him out before he grabs Prince Robert by the throat once more and holds him up against the wall, "You failed to protect her. It is because of you and your insistence that she would be perfectly safe with you that she was kidnapped by Lotor to begin with."

Prince Robert hits at Keith's arm trying to break his hold while his lips slowly turn blue from lack of oxygen as Keith continues, "Now that she has been raped, because of you, you no longer want her!"

Lance and Hunk finally run forward and grab Keith, pulling him away from Prince Robert. The prince stands holding his throat as he chokes. He glares at Keith before turning to Coran, "I demand…that you…arrest him."

Romelle puts an arm on Coran to stop him before she steps forward and punches Prince Robert in the nose. He howls in pain as Sven steps up behind her to ensure Prince Robert doesn't try to retaliate as Romelle speaks in a low dangerous tone, "You filthy, miserable excuse for a human being. I wouldn't let my cousin marry garbage such as you. Leave and never come back or you will find out exactly what the people of Arus and Pollux are capable of."

Romelle orders the guards to escort the prince and his body guard out before turning back to the men in the room. Keith stands there with his fists clenched, fury still evident as Romelle walks up to him, "Get out of here Keith and go calm down. She will need you later."

Keith nods and quickly leaves the room. She turns to Coran, "Do not say anything to Allura about this, when her memory returns I will tell her." Coran nods at Romelle as she takes Sven's arm and turns to leave the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Later that night Keith sighs as he sits in a chair watching Allura sleep. He hears the door to the room open and watches as Lance carries in a tray. Lance smiles at him as he sets the tray down next to Keith, "You skipped dinner and I thought you might be hungry."

Keith smiles his thanks as Lance sits in the other chair in the room. He looks to the bed, studying Allura in her sleep before turning back to Keith, "How is she?"

Shrugging, Keith takes the lid off the tray to examine the contents, "She hasn't woken up since the control room earlier."

Lance shifts his gaze from Allura back to Keith. He watches as Keith takes a sandwich off the tray and begins eating it, refusing to meet Lance's gaze. Lance sighs, "What are you going to do now?"

Finishing the sandwich, Keith finally looks back up, "About what?"

Crossing his arms as he sits back in the chair, Lance raises an eyebrow at Keith, "Don't act stupid Keith…it isn't very becoming for you."

A staring contest begins, neither wanting to be the first to look away. Keith finally sighs and gives in as he turns his gaze away from Lance to look over at Allura, "What I should have done to begin with Lance. I am going to take care of her." A fierce look crosses his features as he turns back to Lance, "I will not allow anyone to ever hurt her again."

Before Lance can comment further a whimpering sound comes from the bed. Keith quickly stands and sits beside Allura as she begins thrashing around, "Allura, wake up sweetheart." He gently shakes her, "Wake up Allura…it is only a bad dream." She sits upright as a scream erupts from her.

Keith grabs her as she begins fighting him, "Allura, stop!" He wraps his arms around her and pulls her tight to his chest, "Your safe Allura…" Finally recognizing Keith, she allows her body to slump into his arms as she cries.

Lance watches her, his face white with suppressed rage at what Allura is going through. He stands and walks near the bed. Allura spots him and stiffens then begins whimpering. Keith looks around and sees Lance standing near them and sighs. He pulls Allura's chin up to face him, "It's alright Allura. He is your friend."

Taking the seat Keith had occupied, Lance watches as Keith continues to comfort her. Once she has calmed down, Keith pushes Allura back against her pillows and tries to rise only to have Allura grasp his hand. Keith gives in, sits with his back to the headboard and gathers Allura into his arms. As her body drapes over his, she slowly relaxes before closing her eyes and drifting back to sleep.

Watching from his seat, Lance whispers to Keith, "How can you stand it?"

Keith's gaze meets Lance's, barely suppressed rage flashing out of them as he strokes Allura's hair, "I can't…"

Both look up as the door to the room opens and Hunk and Pidge enter, carrying chairs. They set them down then sit in them before Pidge looks up at Keith, "We are going to stay as well."

Taking a deep breath and letting it out to calm himself, Keith nods to them before putting his head back and closing his eyes. Lance stretches himself out in his chair, crosses his arms and drops his chin to his chest. Hunk and Pidge follow suit.

xxxxxxxxxx

Romelle and Sven walk into MedTech. Sven stops them before entering Allura's room, gesturing to Romelle to look in the window. Romelle looks through the window then smiles at the sight of the four men sleeping in the room with Allura. She turns toward Sven, "They will watch over her tonight."

Sven nods as he watches through the window, "They are a team. What hurts one of them, hurts all of them."

The door to MedTech opens once more and Nanny walks in. She stops by the door exclaiming, "They cannot spend the night with the princess!" She goes to open the door only to have Romelle grab her hand to stop her. Nanny looks up at the fierce expression on Romelle's face, "Nanny, you will not interfere. Allura needs them in there almost as much as they need to be in there with her. Leave them alone."

Nanny nods wordlessly, then turns around and leaves the room.

Sven smiles at Romelle before taking her hand, "Come my love, let us find our own bed for the night." Sven wraps an arm around Romelle's waist before leading her out of MedTech.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sometime later Allura awakens, scared by the sounds of the men sleeping. Her fingers grip Keith's shirt tightly as she opens her eyes to see Lance in a chair asleep, across from the bed. She lifts her head to look at Keith, watching as he breathes deeply in sleep. She puts her head back down on his chest for a moment as she watches Lance sleep.

Hearing a soft snore coming from the other side of the room; Allura pushes herself up to turn her head to search for the source of the sound. She notices Hunk's head bobbing as he sucks air in then snores it out. Her eyes drift over Pidge's sleeping form, watching as his head finally slides over and lands on Hunk's shoulder.

Allura continues to look from one sleeping man to another, _My guardians…as long as I have been with them they have always kept me safe…it is only when they are not there that bad things happen._ She feels a hand on her arm and turns to see Keith watching her. She hears movement from her side and turns her head to find Lance sitting up in his chair, his gaze upon her.

The snoring from the other side of the room stops and she turns to see both Hunk and Pidge sitting up watching her. She looks from one man to the other before her gaze settles back on Keith. Tears fill her eyes and slide down her cheeks as Keith sits up and pulls her into his arms, "It's alright Allura…you are safe."

Allura puts her head on Keith's chest then turns her face toward Lance. She holds out a hand to him and Lance rises, crosses the room to sit on the bed and joins Keith in hugging Allura. Soon Hunk and Pidge leave their seats to wrap their arms around Allura as well.

xxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Gorma wearily walks down the hall to check on the Princess. He stops before the door and looks in to see the group hugging the princess. He smiles slightly at the sight, and then turns around to walk back down the hall, stopping by the nurse's station to inform the on duty nurse not to disturb the occupants in Allura's room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Romelle walks into Allura's room in MedTech the next day just as Dr. Gorma is about to walk out. He smiles at her, "The princess may leave at any time your Highness."

Romelle smiles her thanks and walks to Allura's bed, the smile still on her face, "Hey, I heard you have your memory back."

Allura looks up at Romelle briefly then looks away as the tears begin to form. Romelle sits down on the bed and pulls her into her arms, "It's alright honey…"

A sob escapes Allura as she hangs onto Romelle, "I feel…so…dirty, like I will never be clean again."

Stroking Allura's hair, Romelle sighs, "I know…I know exactly how you feel." She pulls back to look into Allura's face. She wipes the tears from Allura's cheeks as she gazes into her eyes, "It wasn't your fault Allura. Do not blame yourself for what that animal did to you."

Romelle pushes Allura's hair out of her face and back over her shoulders as Allura takes a deep shuddering breath. Allura chokes on a half sob and angrily wipes at her cheeks before she looks at Romelle again. She whispers, "How…" and stops, unable to continue.

Romelle pushes her hair aside again as she smiles understandingly at Allura, "How what honey?"

A tear escapes Allura's eye and runs down her cheek before she can continue, "How did you forget?"

The smile leaves Romelle's face as she sighs, "I haven't." She touches Allura's face as she sniffles, "But you can work on moving on with your life."

Tears continue down Allura's cheeks, "How?"

Romelle sits back and sighs, "Now is not a good time to tell you this…" She grasps Allura's hand, "Prince Robert has broken the engagement and is gone."

Allura nods, knowing the reason why. Romelle squeezes her hand, "I punched him in the nose for you Allura…the self centered bastard."

A half sob, half laugh escapes Allura as Romelle continues, "Allura…you need to find someone who loves you for you and not for your title. That is how you move on with your life."

Allura pulls her hand away from Romelle to hug herself, "Who would want me now?"

Romelle touches her cheek, "Allura, the man that loves you won't be bothered by it." Allura attempts to look away, Romelle pulls her chin up to force her to look at her, "Sven loves me Allura. He loves me and does not blame me for what happened to me. He helped me to move past the pain when I thought I was unworthy of anyone after I was raped."

Allura wipes her face as she looks away, "I have no one…"

Smiling at her once more Romelle touches her cheek, "You have your friends Allura. Don't be afraid to let Keith and the others help you. They want to."

After Allura nods Romelle stands and picks up her bathrobe, "Come on Allura. Let's get you to your room. You have enough time for a long soak in the tub before dressing for dinner."

Romelle helps Allura put on her bathrobe and they leave MedTech together.

xxxxxxxxxx

Standing near the windows talking to Lance, Keith's attention reverts to the door as Allura walks in for dinner that evening with Romelle. While dressed in her favorite pink dress, she didn't look comfortable as her eyes dart around the room as if searching for someone. When they settle on him, Keith smiles at her, excuses himself from Lance to walk across the room to meet her, "Good evening Allura."

Keith searches her troubled blue eyes as she looks up at him then looks away before mumbling, "Good evening." He looks away from Allura to Romelle, who smiles and tilts her head slightly toward Allura. He nods then offers his arm to Allura, "May I escort you to the table Princess?"

Allura looks back up at Keith as she hesitantly places her fingers on his arm and he turns to guide her to a place at the table between himself and Romelle. Allura gazes across the table to find Lance watching her. He smiles warmly at her before asking, "Feeling a little better?"

Allura attempts to smile back at him before nodding. She places her gaze onto her plate and waits for the meal to be served. Lance shifts his gaze from Allura to Keith who lightly shakes his head before looking out the corner of his eye at Allura to study her.

As the meal progresses Allura suddenly feels cold as her body begins to tremble. Speeding up her breathing, she fists her hands into her dress and closes her eyes. She feels a hand on hers and opens her eyes to look toward Keith, who seems so very far away from her. She feels the room begin to spin as her chest begins to hurt.

Keith swears drawing the attention around the table to him as he turns in his seat toward Allura, "Breathe Allura…" Lance stands up and asks, "What's going on?" as he begins to walk around the table. Keith holds onto Allura's shoulders as she tilts her head forward while making gagging noises. Keith grabs Allura's chin trying to get her attention, "Breathe Allura, you need to slow your breathing."

Romelle raises her voice, "Keith…what's going on?"

Keith glances up at Romelle, "Panic attack" before returning his attention to Allura who sounds like an asthmatic while sucking in air. "Shit…she is starting to hyperventilate." Keith stands and pulls Allura up into his arms, "I'm taking her to MedTech."

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith sits in a chair in the waiting room with everyone else, waiting for Dr. Gorma to come out. He sighs, wishing the doctor hadn't thrown him out of the room when he brought Allura in. He looks up to watch Coran make another round of the waiting room as he continues his pacing.

The door to the exam room finally opens a half hour later and Dr. Gorma walks out. He faces the group and holds up his hand to ward off any questions, "Princess Allura is fine. She had a panic attack but has recovered and is resting comfortably."

Coran steps in front of the doctor, "A panic attack? Will she have more of them?"

Dr. Gorma shrugs, "I don't know Coran. These are things that can occur after the trauma she has been through. If they continue to occur, we will treat them."

Romelle stands, "Dr. Gorma, does she need to spend the night?"

He shakes his head, "No, Princess may leave at any time."

Romelle nods at him, "Good." She turns to Sven, "Let's get her to her room to rest. I think it will be better if she spends the night in her own bed."

Nanny stands, "I will help you Princess Romelle and I will spend the night watching over her."

Deciding not to argue about who should spend the night with Allura, Romelle sighs and then walks into Allura's room with Nanny on her heels.

xxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later, Allura tosses her head back and forth as the nightmare continues. She finally sits upright managing to keep the scream within her. She looks about her wildly to see Nanny in a chair beside her bed, asleep. Tears run down her cheeks as she quietly pushes the covers back and gets out of bed. She walks quietly across the room, looks back at Nanny once more before opening the door and walking out of it.

Allura walks down the hall, jumping at shadows and sounds until she reaches the corridor where the force sleeps. She walks to a door and pushes the button, praying it would open. The door slides open and Allura quietly walks into the room.

The door closes behind her and she pauses as her eyes become adjusted to the darkness. She listens carefully and can hear the sounds from the sleeping man breathing in the bed to her right. She walks toward the bed and sits down on it just as the man sits up quickly and grasps her.

"Allura!" Keith gasps as he tries to slow his fast beating heart, "You scared the bejesus out of me."

He turns on the light beside his bed and finally gets a good look at her face, "What's wrong?"

Wiping at the tears on her face, Allura leans into Keith, who sighs, "Another nightmare?"

He feels Allura nod her head as he wraps his arms around her, holding her tight to him. Keith rubs her back and strokes her hair as she shivers in fear. After a time Keith looks at the clock beside his bed. He rubs her arms, "We should get you back to your room Allura."

Allura sobs out, "No…" She pulls her head up to gaze at Keith as the tears continue down her cheeks and whispers, "I want to stay with you…"

Letting out a deep sigh, Keith moves more to one side of his bed and holds up the covers for Allura to crawl under them. He leans over Allura to turn the light back off then lies back on the mattress. He feels Allura curl up against him and moves his arm around her so she can lay her head on his shoulder.

He listens as Allura's breathing evens out as she calms down and her body relaxes as she slowly falls back to sleep. Keith turns his head and kisses her forehead before he closes his eyes and drifts back to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

Nanny opens her eyes as she awakens and sits up in the chair trying to stretch the kinks out of her back. She finally looks to Allura's bed then panics when she finds it empty. Nanny runs toward the bathroom, finding it empty she hits the button for the alarm system.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith sits upright in bed when he hears the alarms. He reaches over Allura for his comm. unit and hits the button for castle control, "This is Kogane, what's going on?"

He watches Allura as she sits up in the bed and wipes the sleep from her eyes. Pidge's worried voice comes across the comm., "Chief, Nanny hit the panic button in Princess' room. She is missing."

Grimacing, Keith hits the button to speak, "Cancel the alert. Princess is with me. Kogane out."

Keith climbs out from under his covers, stands and holds his hand out to Allura, "Come on Allura…we are about to get hit by a hurricane."

Keith picks up his bathrobe and puts it over Allura's shoulders. He takes her hand and begins walking toward the door when it opens and Hurricane Nanny walks in yelling, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" shortly followed by Coran.

Frightened Allura steps behind Keith to hide. Noticing this, Keith becomes furious, "Nanny…lower your voice, there is no reason to shout and frighten Allura."

Nanny opens her mouth to begin anew only to have Coran place a hand on her arm stopping her. Coran faces Keith and the fury is evident on his face, "Why was the Princess in your bed Commander?"

Keith feels Allura trembling as she digs her fingers into his waist and hides her face in his back. His gaze slams into Coran's, "Princess came to me during the night after she became frightened from a nightmare. She asked to stay with me and I allowed her to."

Coran glares at him, "You know very well that was improper Commander. You should have escorted her back to her room immediately."

His whole body stiffening with rage, Keith glares back at Coran. He reaches behind him to pull Allura around in front of him. He briefly looks in her eyes to see the fear shining in them and pulls her against his chest, holding her tight. His voice is full of fury when he finally looks back at Coran to answer, "I don't give a shit about what is proper Coran."

Nanny turns a bright shade of red as Coran sputters at him, "Excuse me?"

Keith continues to glare at him, "Princess has been through hell Coran. If she feels safer by coming to me and staying in my room then I will not deny her that small comfort, propriety be damned."

He turns his gaze to Nanny, "You will not yell at Allura or berate her in anyway if she wishes to come to me." Keith stares at both of them, "If either of you try to stop her from coming to me you will answer to me."

Keith wraps an arm around Allura's waist and escorts her out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to CMS for editing and catching my mistakes. Thanks to Wade Wells for pushing on me to get a move on so I'll finish the story sometime this year…I hope… ;)

Thanks for all of the reviews I've received so far…it helps to know that people are enjoying the story or what they would like to see happen.

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 5

Mertz

As they enter Allura's bedroom, Keith pauses inside the door to pull Allura in front of him. He watches her eyes intently before speaking softly to her, "Are you alright Princess?"

Wringing her hands together, Allura watches Keith's eyes for a moment before nodding and looking away. Keith smiles at her and touches her cheek to get her to look at him again. As her eyes rise, Keith moves his hand to push her hair off her shoulder. He smiles warmly at her once more before sighing. He steps away from her, "I'll leave you to bathe and dress Princess. I'll see you at breakfast."

The door opens behind them and a quiet Nanny enters the room. Keith watches her a moment as Nanny goes about the room, beginning to straighten things. He smiles at Allura once more then turns around and leaves the room.

Allura turns apprehensively around to face Nanny. Nanny looks up after making Allura's bed and watches her for a moment before placing a small smile on her face, "I shall draw your bath Princess." She turns away to walk into the bathroom.

Closing her eyes, Allura pulls Keith's robe closer around her body and inhales his scent before opening her eyes and walking toward the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxx

As breakfast ends, Coran enters the room, "Princess." Allura looks up from her place at the table as Coran smiles at her, "If you are feeling up to it there are several things we need to go over for the reconstruction of the local village's new school."

Keith watches closely as Allura nods, rises and follows Coran out of the room. He sighs deeply as Romelle turns toward him, "So what was the yelling about this morning Keith?"

Gritting his teeth slightly, Keith takes a sip of his coffee before answering, "A difference of opinion between Coran, Nanny and myself over Princess' care Romelle, nothing more."

Sven tries to keep the smile off his face as Romelle looks from him, frowning, back to Keith, "Must have been some "difference of opinion" Keith…I could hear Nanny's initial yelling from my room."

Refusing to answer anymore; Keith smiles at her and then turns to the men, "Let's get out there for practice." Romelle glares at Keith's back as he rises and leaves the room. Sven finally releases a chuckle, kisses Romelle on top of the head and follows the men out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

That evening Keith escorts Allura back to her room after dinner. He pauses in front of her door and takes something out of his pocket. Taking Allura's hand, Keith places the comm. unit on her palm before raising his eyes to her, "Princess, if you need me hit the call button. This unit is programmed to call mine."

Allura watches his eyes closely before looking down at the comm. unit in her hand. Keith touches her cheek, "I don't want you to wander around the hallways at night Princess. If you need me, press that button and I will come to you, no matter the hour."

A small smile crosses Allura's lips as she finally speaks softly, "Thank you Keith."

Keith nods at her as she turns away to press the button to open the door to her room, "Good night Allura."

Allura steps through the open door before looking back, "Good night Keith." She presses the button and the door closes. Keith sighs as he turns away to walk to his own room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura lies in bed, hours later, still unable to sleep. She turns over onto her side and reaches for the comm. unit given to her earlier. Pressing the button she sighs as Keith's sleepy voice is heard, "Princess, do you need me?"

Holding the unit closer to her, she presses the button to speak, "No…but I can't sleep."

She hears him sigh and then the sound of him moving around in his bed before he asks, "Why not?"

"I keep seeing things in my head…" She closes her eyes, "Things I don't want to see."

There is silence on the other end for a moment before his soft comforting voice is heard once more, "Are you sure you don't want me to come to you?"

Wanting him to, but yet not wanting to start any more fights between him and Coran, Allura sighs, "No, but talk to me until I fall asleep.

Another deep sigh is heard, "What do you want me to talk to you about?"

She searches her mind before saying, "I don't know…tell me a story about your days at the academy."

A soft chuckle is heard, "You really do want me to put you to sleep." Silence for a moment then he begins to tell her about his first day at the academy as a teenager, meeting first Lance and then Sven. He continues with how Pidge and Hunk joined their little group when Hunk stepped into a fight Lance was in with 3 older boys, who were beating the snot out of him. Allura closes her eyes as his voice fills the room and makes her feel safe.

Keith sighs as he stops to listen for a moment, "Princess?"

When she doesn't speak, Keith smiles to himself, "Good night Princess." He turns off his comm. unit, rolls over and goes back to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next week follows a similar pattern with Allura trying to behave normally during the day but calling Keith at night and listening to him talk until she falls asleep. When she would wake in the middle of the night from a nightmare, Keith would quickly run down the hall to Allura's room. Pulling her into his arms, Keith would lay down in the bed with her, calming Allura until she would fall asleep again.

Nanny walks into Allura's room and her jaw tightens in anger when she spots Keith in bed with Allura, his arms around her as she sleeps. Keith opens his eyes and raises an eyebrow at Nanny in challenge. She says nothing as she turns away from the bed to gather the clothing Allura would need for dressing.

Keith shakes his head at her before gently pulling himself out of Allura's arms. He pauses from rising from the bed when she sighs in her sleep then walks across the room to touch Nanny's shoulder.

Nanny glares at him as he signals her to follow him out of the room. Once in the hallway Keith finally speaks, "She had a bad night Nanny." Nanny gasps and turns to walk back into the room. Keith stops her by grasping her arm. Turning back to him, Keith continues, "Let her sleep in Nanny, she needs it."

Nodding to him, Nanny turns around and walks down the hallway away from him. Keith sighs as he turns the other way to head for his room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith yawns at the table as he slowly sips his coffee and tries to wake up. Sven notices the yawns and smiles at him, "Rough night?"

Covering his mouth to smother another yawn, Keith mutters, "Fifth nightmare this week…" He wipes his face before turning his blurry eyes to Sven, "Two last night alone."

Sven grimaces as Romelle sits beside him. She studies Keith's tired face, "Is she alright?"

He swallows his sip of coffee before answering, "I think so…I told Nanny to let her sleep in this morning."

Romelle continues to study him, "Speaking of sleeping in…why aren't you in bed?"

Keith shakes his head at her as Lance jumps in on the conversation, "You look like shit Keith. Romelle's right, why don't you go back to bed?"

Before Keith can answer Hunk jumps in, "Yeah Cap…go back to bed. We can have practice later this afternoon."

Keith opens his mouth to respond only to be cut off by Pidge, "It would give Hunk and I time to finish upgrading the weapons systems in Yellow lion this morning so we could test them out during practice."

Sven chuckles as Keith looks from one team member to another before he adds, "You are outnumbered Keith, go back to bed for a while."

Giving up, Keith nods, rises and leaves the room. Romelle smiles at his retreating back, "He must be tired…he didn't argue half as much as I thought he would."

Sven chuckles as Hunk says, "We didn't give him time to argue Princess."

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura wakes an hour later to find Romelle sitting in a chair beside her bed. She smiles at her, "Good morning, feeling better?"

Rubbing her eyes, Allura sits up in bed while yawning, "A bit…I still feel so tired."

Romelle watches her for a moment, "Why don't I ring for a tray for you. Eat a bit Allura then go back to sleep for a while."

Shaking her head, Allura throws back the covers, "I have too much work to do Romelle."

She starts to rise only to have Romelle leave her seat and place a hand on her shoulder, pushing her back down in the bed, "It can wait Allura. You haven't been sleeping well and need to rest."

Allura shakes her head at her as Romelle sits beside her, "I know what you have been doing Allura." She touches her cheek, "You've been burying yourself in work so you don't have to think about it."

A tear forms in Allura's eye as she continues, "The nightmares at night are a result of you trying to push it away and act as if nothing happened. You need to work your way through it Allura."

Romelle wipes away the tear from her cheek, "Now as I was saying before, you need to take a day off and rest." She stands and presses the button for communication unit to the kitchen. She orders a tray for Allura and then sits back down on her bed.

Allura lies back against her pillows again as Romelle smiles at her, "You will feel better after some rest."

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith walks into the dining room for lunch to find only Lance present, "Where is everyone else?"

Lance sighs as he finishes chewing his mouthful of food. He swallows before answering, "Romelle is with Allura. She is making her stay in bed and rest today. Hunk & Pidge were in here a half hour ago, they ate quick and rushed back out to the lions to finish their project and Sven went out to help them."

Keith nods and helps himself to the remaining dishes on the table, "Alright, let's eat quickly and get out in the lions."

Lance rolls his eyes at Keith and goes back to his lunch.

xxxxxxxxxx

Romelle rises from the chair and smiles down at Allura's sleeping form. It hadn't taken her long after eating to lie back down and fall asleep once more. Needing to move around for a while Romelle stands and leaves the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lotor's laughter fills her ears as Allura tosses her head back in forth in sleep as her nightmare continues.

"_Come my pretty wife…I know you will like this…" Lotor turns Allura over and forces her to her knees as he pushes into her from behind. Allura hears herself cry out in pain at his entrance as he grabs her hair and pulls her head back, "Soon you will be begging for this…"_

Allura sits upright in the bed as the scream leaves her throat. She looks around frantically for the comm. unit Keith had left her but is unable to find it. Sobbing, she tries to leave the bed but trips when the blanket wrapped around her legs makes her stumble. Picking herself up off the floor, Allura quickly leaves the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later Romelle enters Allura's room, shocked to find it empty. She hits the communication button and Coran's voice comes across, "This is control."

Romelle tries to keep the panic out of her voice, "Coran, Allura is missing."

Romelle can hear the strain in Coran's voice, "She must be in the castle Romelle, there have been no break-ins."

Romelle opens the doors to the closets and looks in the bathroom, "She isn't here Coran. Ask the men to return from practice please. I'll need their help to find her."

"Very well. Control out."

xxxxxxxxxx

Romelle looks in MedTech, the rec room and the gym before the others return. She meets them in the hallway wringing her hands as she faces Keith, "I can't find her anywhere."

Keith tries to keep calm as he turns to everyone, "Let's spread out and look for her, make sure you have your comm. unit on and call in if you find her."

Keith goes down to her father's tomb and begins working his way back up, beginning to panic when he checks in every five minutes to find no one has found Allura yet. Walking down a hallway he crosses paths with Romelle who looks at him questioningly before he silently shakes his head at her. Romelle wrings her hands again then her eyes grow wide, "Has anyone checked the bedrooms in your wing Keith?"

Keith shakes his head then walks quickly down the hall with Romelle following. Once he reaches the area where the force sleeps he opens each door looking inside before moving onto the next one. He finally reaches his own room and opens the door to find no one inside. Before he walks out he hears the sound of running water and turns toward the bathroom.

He opens the door to find Allura in his shower, scrubbing violently at herself. Keith inwardly flinches at the sight of the raw skin on Allura's chest and abdomen as she continues to rub herself raw. She stops as she turns toward him and begins crying when she sees Keith and sinks to the floor in the shower. Keith approaches her, turning off the water and grabbing a towel to wrap it around her.

He picks Allura up and turns toward the door, spotting Romelle. He tightens his grip on Allura as he walks toward her, "Romelle, please let everyone know we've found her, but keep them out of here, especially Nanny."

Romelle nods and leaves the room. Keith carries Allura into his bedroom and sits down on the bed with her in his arms, "Allura, what's wrong?"

Allura sobs as she twists her fingers into Keith's shirt while hiding her face in his neck. Keith sighs deeply and rubs her back before turning his face to kiss her forehead and whispers, "Talk to me Allura…"

Allura shudders in his arms and stutters quietly between sobs, "I can…still…feel him…touching me…" she sobs and gasps for breath, "I can't make it…stop… Please make it stop…" as she dissolves into tears and her body goes limp in his arms.

Keith gathers her close to him as a tear slides down his cheek, "I wish I could Allura…I wish I could."

Keith continues to hold Allura while she cries. Soon she quiets down and Keith shifts her slightly to lay her down on the bed only to have Allura cry out, "NO!" and grip him tightly. Keith kisses her forehead, "I'll be right back Allura. It's cold in here…I'm going to give you my pajamas to put on."

Allura releases her hold on Keith as he lays her down then rises from the bed. She watches him as he steps into the bathroom for a moment then goes to his dresser, pulling out a pair of his pajamas. Keith turns back toward the bed and watches her as he sits down beside her. Allura looks down to see a bottle in his hand along with the pajamas, which he places near her. She turns her sapphire gaze to Keith as he studies her face. He finally sighs before speaking softly, "Can you do this yourself or do you want me to help you?"

Allura pushes the items back to Keith and he nods at her. He gently pulls the towel away from her, flinching inwardly at the sight of the red, raw skin. He takes the bottle and pours some lotion on his hands, rubbing them together to warm the lotion then gently applies it to her chest and abdomen. Allura trembles as he gently rubs the lotion in, her gaze never leaving Keith's face as he raises his eyes to meet hers from time to time.

Keith finishes with the lotion then takes his pajama top and helps Allura put her arms into it, then buttons it up for her. He performs a similar task with the bottoms and pulls the draw string on them tight for her small waist. He pulls his boots off then stands to pull the covers back on the bed, pulling them from underneath Allura then covers her with them before laying beside her and gathering her back into his arms, her head resting against his chest.

Keith sighs and rubs her back, then stiffens when she begins to speak, his fury building the entire time.

xxxxxxxxxx

After Allura falls asleep, Keith slowly pulls himself away from her and rises. He pulls his boots back on then opens the door to his room to find Romelle, Sven and Lance standing outside waiting. Managing to keep his voice calm, he asks Romelle to stay with Allura then heads down the hall. Lance and Sven look at each other curiously then follow.

Keith enters the rec room and unable to contain his rage any longer picks up a chair and hurls it across the room just missing Sven and Lance as they enter the room. Lance sidesteps yelling at Keith, "What the hell?"

Keith doesn't answer but grabs another chair and hurls it at the windows shattering them. Lance watches flabbergasted as Keith continues to destroy the room and turns his face to Sven, who has paled. Lance finally steps forward grabbing Keith's shoulders, "What the hell is going on Keith?" He releases Keith quickly, shocked by the fury in his gaze as Sven takes a step toward him, "She told you didn't she Keith…" Both Lance and Keith look at Sven as he continues, "Allura told you what that bastard did to her…"

Keith pulls away from both them, raking his hand through his hair before walking up to a wall and putting his fist through it. He finally stops and takes several deep breaths before he turns around and sinks to the floor with his back against the wall.

Lance swears as Sven crosses the room and kneels in front of Keith, "She told you…didn't she?"

Keith raises misery filled eyes to meet Sven's and nods without speaking. Lance walks over and kneels beside Sven as Keith finally wipes at the tears running down his cheeks. Lance turns his gaze away from Keith to ask Sven, "How did you know?"

Sven grimaces as he returns Lance's gaze, "I had a similar reaction when Romelle told me…"

Both turn back to Keith as he finally speaks furiously, "I'm going to hunt that son of a bitch down, cut off his balls and make him choke on them. He degraded her in every possible way."

Sven raises his eyebrows at him, "Once again…I had a similar reaction. The only thing that kept me from immediately going to Planet Doom was Romelle's need to have me near her." He reaches forward and grabs Keith's shoulder, "Allura has the same need Keith. She needs you to be here for her, to give her strength while she has none."

Keith watches Sven as his fury finally calms and logic returns then rubs his face and nods at him. Sven releases his shoulder and sits back away from Keith, "Just love her Keith. That is what she needs most right now, your unconditional love."

Keith's surprised gaze meets Sven's and he smiles at him, "I know you love her Keith…you aren't that good at keeping secrets my friend."

Lance smiles at Sven before looking at Keith, "Glad to see I am not the only one who's noticed."

Keith glares at the pair of them then slowly rises to his feet, "I better get back to her before she awakens and I'm not there. I promised her I would keep the nightmares away." Sven and Lance watch him as he slowly walks out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 6

Mertz

Walking into Coran's office the next morning, Keith stops before the desk, "You wished to see me Coran?"

Coran looks up from the papers in front of him, "Yes Commander, have a seat please."

Keith sits down on the chair in front of the desk. Coran sits back in his chair and folds his hands together at the fingertips as he watches Keith, "My understanding from Nanny is that Princess Allura spent the night in your room once again."

Deciding to stay silent, Keith nods in response. Coran sits forward in his chair, his face a bit red as his anger builds, "Surely you understand that as Princess of Arus, Allura cannot be seen coming out of your bedroom in the morning, dressed in your pajamas Commander."

Crossing his arms, Keith narrows his eyes at Coran, "I believe we have already had this conversation once Coran. I don't give a shit about propriety. All that matters to me is that Allura feels secure enough to sleep."

Coran jumps to his feet and leans over the desk with his fisted hands resting on top, "You may not give a shit what people think Commander but I do. The damage being done by the maids and guards whispering about Allura sleeping with you could damage her position as Princess of Arus."

Keith stands up slowly as his eyes darken with anger, "What do you want me to do Coran? When Allura wakes up screaming from one of her nightmares, do you want me to tell her "Too damn bad, I can't help you because of what some maid might whisper later!"?" He steps closer to him, "I already told you Coran, I won't do that."

Coran finally raises his voice, "I want you to use some damn discretion Commander! You do not need to be seen coming from her bedroom or Allura coming out of your bedroom in the morning!"

Coran comes around his desk to stand nose to nose with Keith, "This is a direct order Commander…"

Keith glares at Coran and turns away from him. He walks to the door and opens it, turning before walking through it he says, "To hell with your orders Coran." He walks out and lets the door shut behind him.

Seething with rage Coran turns back to his desk, "We will see about this Commander."

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura sits at her desk trying to work on the papers in front of her but is having problems concentrating. She sighs as she looks up to see Romelle sitting on the couch reading some papers of her own, "Don't you ever get tired of the paperwork Romelle?"

Romelle smiles as she sets the papers down, "Yes…but it needs to get done." She stands and stretches, "So what is on your mind that you can't work?"

Arching a brow at Romelle, Allura sighs as she drops her pen, "Am I that obvious?"

Laughing, Romelle moves from the area of the couch to the chair in front Allura's desk, "No, I just know you too well."

Allura smiles at Romelle then grimaces slightly when she moves and her shirt rubs against her still raw skin. Noticing the change in facial expressions Romelle asks, "Are you alright Allura?" At her nod, Romelle pushes more, "Need more lotion for the abrasions?"

Their eyes clash then Allura looks away before mumbling, "No."

Romelle smiles at her but before she can comment further the door to her office opens and Coran and Nanny enter. Coran smiles at the ladies before beginning, "Princess Allura, do you recall we have a ball planned for this Saturday?"

She briefly looks confused at Coran before commenting, "But that was supposed to be the engagement ball. Surely you have cancelled it?"

Coran shakes his head, "No, we are just going to change the reason for it. It was also supposed to celebrate your twenty first birthday, so we will turn it into a birthday ball instead." He smiles at her, "I think we could all use some fun."

Romelle looks up shocked as Nanny gushes, "It is just what you need Princess. Dance with some handsome men and forget your troubles." She walks over and kisses Allura on the forehead then pulls her into a hug before smiling into her face, "Perhaps you will find a new prince you would like to marry."

Allura looks from one to the other, noting their looks of happiness and anticipation. She manages a small smile, "Very well Coran."

They smile at her and turn around to leave the room. Romelle smiles at Allura, "I'll be back in a moment." then walks out the door following them.

Romelle says Coran's name and he turns toward her, "Yes Princess Romelle?"

She glares at him, "You can't be serious about this ball! She is not ready to deal with crowds of people Coran."

Nanny cuts in, "Of course she can handle it. It will help her get over the nasty business."

The glare moves from Coran to Nanny as Romelle spits out, "Rape isn't something you just get over Nanny. " Her gaze shifts back to Coran, "It takes time to heal and learn to deal with. You never get over it."

Coran glares at her, "Perhaps you have not been able to get over it Princess."

Romelle narrows her eyes before continuing, "We were not discussing me…this is about Allura. I repeat, she is not ready for a ball and a crowd of people."

Coran waves his hand in a dismissing gesture, "She has approved it. Allura wouldn't have approved the ball if she didn't think she could handle it."

Shaking her head at Coran, Romelle sighs, "You don't get it. She approved it to make you and Nanny happy."

A brief look of surprise crosses his features before he covers it to look blandly at Romelle, "I think the ball will help Princess. It will go on, now excuse me."

Romelle watches as Coran and Nanny both turn and walk away from her.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith sits at his desk writing on some papers but looks up distracted when he hears loud voices outside his office door. About to stand up to find out what is going on, the door to his office opens and Romelle enters with Sven hot on her heels, "I don't care Sven, somebody has to do something!"

Sven walks in behind her, grabbing her arm to turn her to face him, "and you think Keith can stop this?"

Keith puts his fingers between his teeth and lets loose a high pitch whistle then yells, "Break it up!" Sven looks up at him a bit surprised to find himself in Keith's office as Romelle pulls away from him to face Keith, "Keith, you have to stop Coran and Nanny."

Keith looks at her confused, "Stop what?"

Sven groans lightly, "Sorry Keith…"

Elbowing him in the side to shut him up, Romelle steps away from Sven to get closer to Keith, "Coran and Nanny are having a ball Saturday for Allura's birthday." She grabs Keith's hand, "You know she isn't ready for this."

The confusion still evident Keith asks, "But how are they doing this without Allura's approval?"

"She did approve it Keith…" Romelle glares back at Sven for speaking up then turns back to Keith, "She only did it to make Coran and Nanny happy Keith." She squeezes Keith's hand once more, "Coran respects your opinion Keith, please talk him out of this."

Keith grimaces as he pulls his hand away from Romelle and returns to his seat at his desk, "He won't listen to me Romelle."

Romelle looks at him confused, "Why not?"

He clears his throat as Sven steps forward, "Because I basically told him to go to hell this morning."

Sven starts laughing as Romelle leans over his desk to stare intently at Keith, "Why?"

He sighs deeply, "Coran objects to Allura being in my room Romelle." Keith rubs his face before adding, "Well…he objects to me staying with Allura as well. When he ordered me not do it anymore I told him to go to hell, more or less."

Romelle groans as she stands up and turns to Sven, "What are we going to do now?"

Sven walks up to Romelle and takes her hand in his. He smiles softly at her, "We help Allura get through the evening."

Keith runs his hand through his hair agitated, _God help her…_

xxxxxxxxxx

Two days later Allura sits in front of her dressing mirror in her shift as Nanny finishes pinning her hair up. Lost in thought she sighs when Nanny intrudes, "You look lovely Princess. All of the princes will be lining up to dance with you."

She gives Nanny a slight smile then looks away as apprehension settles in the pit of her stomach. Nanny gives her hair one more pat then smiles down at Allura's reflection, "There you go…" She turns away and picks up the gown from Allura's bed, "Come…I will help you finish dressing."

Allura sits gazing sadly at her reflection in the mirror, _Will everyone know that only part of me is here?_ She sighs when Nanny says her name and slowly rises from her seat. She steps into the gown then stands still as Nanny raises it, pausing as Allura puts her arms in the sleeves.

Nanny steps behind her to zip and button the gown. Allura watches herself in the full length mirror, wondering what happened to the happy, vibrant woman she was just a short time ago. She turns her head to the knock at the door.

Nanny leaves her to answer the door and can be heard exclaiming, "Oh Princess Romelle, you look quite lovely tonight."

"Thank you Nanny…" Romelle steps away from her to walk into the room. Allura turns away from the mirror to face her. She smiles slightly, "So was Sven happy to see you?"

Romelle smiles at her in answer as Nanny interrupts, "You girls have a wonderful time this evening." Romelle watches her turn and walk out of the open door.

She waits for the door to close before Romelle faces Allura again, "You look lovely Allura." She steps closer to her to study her face, "Are you alright?"

Allura nods slightly then turns back to the full length mirror, "Can you tell Romelle?"

Romelle steps up behind her and touches her arm lightly, "Tell what honey?"

Tear filled eyes turn to meet Romelle's, "That only half of me is here?"

"Oh Allura…" Romelle pulls Allura into her arms for a hug as a sob escapes Allura, "It will be alright." She pulls back and wipes the tears off of Allura's face as she smiles softly at her, "You are all here Allura. Part of you has hidden away while you work through what happened." She cups her chin, "That vibrate and confident part of you will come back out in time."

Allura sniffles, "How did you know…"

Romelle fills in, "What you were talking about?" Romelle smiles at her, "Because it took a while for that part of me to return as well. It will return Allura."

She turns Allura back to the mirror, "Now…a beautiful princess stands in front of this mirror. People from all over the galaxy have come to wish her a happy birthday." Romelle turns her back to face her, "Smile, dance and nod your head to the well wishers. Everyone else can go to hell."

A laugh escapes Allura at Romelle's choice of words. She nods at Romelle, "Stay near…"

Romelle smiles at her, "Of course."

They walk together to the door and open it just as Sven is about to knock. He wolf whistles at the two of them appreciatively. Romelle lifts a brow at him, "Is that the best compliment you can come up with?"

Sven smiles wickedly at her, "I'm the luckiest man on Arus. I get to escort the two most beautiful women on Arus to the ball." Allura smiles at him as Romelle shakes her head at him, "Ham…"

Sven laughs and holds out his arms to the ladies. Each takes one of Sven's arms and he begins to guide them down the hallway to the ballroom.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith stands near the ballroom doors, waiting for Allura's entrance. He sighs in his impatience, _Damn Coran for insisting on this ball…_ Lance steps near to ask, "Do you think she will handle this alright?" Keith's dark gaze flies to Lance's face as he relaxes his stance, "I hope so…for her sake."

He turns back to the doors as Allura enters with Romelle and Sven. Wearing an ice blue, off the shoulder ball gown she is beautiful with her long blond hair swept up into a bun on top of her head with soft curls settling on her shoulders. Her gaze quickly takes in the ballroom and the people in it before she finds Keith and smiles at him tentatively.

Keith returns the smile, trying to reassure her from a distance as several dignitaries approach the princesses and begin conversing with them. He stiffens slightly as he notices a prince approaching and gesturing to the dance floor as he speaks with Allura.

Romelle places a reassuring arm on Allura and leans close to whisper, "It will be alright, we will stay close by."

Allura nods slightly before turning back to Prince Perry, "It would be my honor sir." as she does a slight curtsy his way. Prince Perry bows to her then holds his arm out for her to take. Allura raises a slightly shaking hand and places it on his sleeve as he turns to lead her out to the dance floor.

Trying to keep the panic at bay, she places her hand on his shoulder as he takes her other hand and begins leading Allura around the floor. He smiles at her, "Relax Princess Allura, I am not going to bite you…unlike some princes."

Sapphire eyes snap up to search his gaze for the meaning behind his words. Prince Perry smiles down into her face and then spins her around on the floor. He pulls her body closer to his before continuing, "Although…as soft and succulent as I imagine your skin to be…I guess I can't blame Prince Lotor for biting you."

Allura feels the panic rising as she tries to pull her hand away from Prince Perry. But he tightens his hold on her hand and waist, making it impossible for her to escape. He chuckles into her ear, "Now my dear…no need to be rude and leave me on the dance floor alone. It was just an observation."

Keith notices Allura's body stiffening and her face becoming pale as the prince spins her around the floor. About to walk onto the floor and interrupt the dance, a page stops him by addressing him, "Commander Keith, Coran requests your presence in the control room immediately."

Glaring at the page, Keith growls out, "Later." He is about to step away again, but the page grabs his arm to stop him, "He was most insistent it be now Commander."

Fury fills Keith but he nods at the page. He heads toward the ballroom doors stopping by Sven on the way out, "Interrupt that dance…Allura is about to panic." Sven nods in his direction as Keith walks out of the room. Sven pats Romelle's hand and starts for the dance floor.

Allura turns her head during a spin and watches Keith leave the ballroom. She closes her eyes, as the panic continues to build. Prince Perry becomes annoyed at her lack of attention, "Princess Allura, did Prince Lotor steal your voice when he stole your virginity?"

Pain and outrage fill Allura as she tries harder to pull her hand away. He tightens his grip even more as he whispers in her ear, "I could show you a good time Princess…shall we make our way to the garden? I will show you what a real man is like…" stopping when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

Prince Perry turns to find Sven smiling at him, "May I cut in?"

Glaring at him, Prince Perry manages a fake smile, "No you may not." then tries to pull away.

Sven tightens his hold on the prince's shoulder, his fingers digging in painfully, "I am afraid I am going to have to insist."

Gritting his teeth in pain, Prince Perry finally releases his hold on Allura, "Very well." He turns his gaze to Allura, "We will continue our discussion later Princess."

Allura doesn't acknowledge him as he turns to walk away. Sven gathers Allura into his arms and continues the dance, "It's alright Allura." She doesn't answer him and Sven curses under his breath as he feels her tremble in his arms.

As the music dies away, Sven places Allura's hand on his elbow as he guides her off the floor. The look on his face scares away any other men thinking about requesting a dance with the princess. He looks at her from the corner of his eye, furious as he notices what little self confidence she had earlier in the evening is gone. Allura's head is down and she is unwilling to look at anybody.

Nearing Romelle, Allura pulls away from Sven to approach a waiter with glasses of champagne. She takes a glass and begins sipping it as Sven leans in to whisper in Romelle's ear. Romelle's blue eyes fill with outrage as she lifts her gaze to Sven, "That bastard!"

Sven nods at her, "Who knows what else that asshole said to her before I interrupted."

Shaking her head, Romelle steps away from Sven to approach Allura.

Lance walks up to Sven, "What did that bastard say to her?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Romelle touches Allura's arm getting her to turn to face her, "Are you alright Allura?"

Allura finishes the glass of champagne and plasters a fake smile on her face before answering, "Why wouldn't I be alright Romelle?" She hands the glass to a passing waiter and takes another filled one. She takes a sip before commenting, "Instead of being respected, I am now a whore for every prince in the universe to approach."

Romelle's face floods with color as her jaw drops, "Allura!"

Pulling away from Romelle, Allura continues to drink champagne.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith quickly walks down the hall, _Of all the times for Coran to want a quick meeting…_ He enters castle control to find Coran standing before the monitors with Admiral Graham up on the screen. He comes to a stop in the middle of the room, "What is going on?"

Coran turns to face him as Admiral Graham speaks up, "My understanding Commander is you are having a problem with following orders given by the ruling house of Arus."


	7. Chapter 7

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 7

Mertz

Prince Perry stands near the balcony whispering in a beautiful red head's ear. She giggles at him, covering her mouth as she does so. He smiles wolfishly at her, _Ahh…they almost make it too easy…_ He leans forward and places a light kiss on her neck, listening to her sigh.

"Pardon me, Prince Perry isn't it? I need a word."

Angry with the interruption, Prince Perry stands to his full height to face the man in front of him. He looks him up and down, taking note of his lack of designation before glaring at him, "Can't you see I am busy."

Lance tilts his head to the side slightly and smiles at him before shifting his gaze to the red head, "Miss, you better go back inside."

Shifting her gaze from one man to the other before noticing the dangerous glint in the younger man's eyes, the lady pulls her hand away from Prince Perry and quickly walks back into the ballroom. Prince Perry glowers at him, "Of all the insolence!"

Lance steps forward and grabs him by the front of his jacket and shoves him hard against the balcony's rail, "You son of a bitch, you do not insult the Princess of Arus and think you will just walk away." He punches the prince in the stomach before throwing him over the balcony rail.

He listens to the splash of the prince landing in the pond below the balcony before Lance turns around and walks back into the ballroom, lifting an eyebrow at the few curious gazes of those who had witnessed the event before they quickly turn away.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith narrows his eyes as he steps forward. He glances at Coran before facing the monitor, "No sir. I have no problem following any orders the Princess has given to me."

An eyebrow goes up, "Oh…but we both know the Princess isn't capable of ruling right now. In her stance, Coran has given you orders that you have failed to comply with." Admiral Graham glares down on Keith from the screen, "You will begin to follow those orders Commander or I will have you transferred off of Arus."

Keith glares at the admiral, "Sir…if those orders have to do with walking away from Princess Allura while she is suffering I won't do it." He turns the glare to Coran, "If my presence makes the princess feel a little bit safer then I will not walk away from her."

His gaze goes back to the screen when the admiral makes a noise, "You leave me no choice Commander. I order you to stand down. You will be transferred immediately and a new Commander will take over your post on Arus."

Keith tilts his head to the side a bit, "Then you leave me no choice Admiral. I tender my resignation, effective immediately. I will not leave Planet Arus or Princess Allura."

Coran stares at Keith open mouthed as the admiral turns red with anger, "I could have you court marshaled Kogane and you would spend the better part of your life in a prison."

Keith's eyes turn very dangerous, "You could try…but I guarantee you that you won't take me." He turns his gaze to Coran, "If you try to force this Coran I will take Allura and leave Arus with her. You will never find us. I will not permit you or anyone else to ever hurt her again."

Coran studies Keith intently for several moments. Coran holds up a hand to the admiral when he would speak again, his gaze never leaving Keith. After a moment he softly utters, "You love her…don't you Commander?"

Keith looks away for a moment before bringing his gaze back up to Coran's; his entire body stiff with his anger, "Yes."

Continuing to study Keith for a moment, Coran finally looks away and shakes his head, "I should have guessed long ago…" He turns his face back to the monitors, "Admiral Graham, please drop this issue. I formally withdraw my complaint."

Admiral Graham looks from one man to the other before addressing Coran, "Are you certain?"

Nodding to the admiral, Coran sighs, "I made a grave mistake Admiral. I wasn't aware of the depths of the Commander's feelings for her Highness. Complaint withdrawn."

"Very well… Commander, Coran." as the video prompt goes black.

Coran turns back to Keith, "I am sorry Keith…if I had known…" He stops and studies Keith for several more moments, "It must have been very painful for you when Allura's engagement was announced."

Keith gives a curt nod as the muscle in his cheek jerks with his anger. Coran sighs as he wipes his moustache, "I must be getting old and senile." He finally smiles at Keith, "Your intentions?"

Keith finally relaxes his stance, "To marry her, if she will have me."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about there Commander…" Coran sits down in the command chair with a sigh, "Allura has always drifted toward you. At first I just thought it was a youthful crush, but now…" he lifts his gaze to meet Keith's, "I leave her welfare in your hands Commander, take care of her."

Keith nods, then turns and walks out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lance watches helplessly as Romelle approaches Allura and tries to take the champagne glass from her hand, "Allura, you've had too much."

Champagne sloshes over the side of the glass as Allura pulls her hand away from Romelle, "I don't need a baby sitter Romelle." She takes another sip of the bubbly drink then sighs as Lance approaches, speaking furiously, "Princess…you are making a fool of yourself."

Allura glares at him before throwing the contents of the glass in his face and turning to walk away. She walks into Sven who grabs her to keep her upright, "Princess, please."

Pulling her arm away from Sven she growls out, "Leave me alone." before walking toward the waiter wandering around with a tray containing glasses of champagne.

Keith enters the room, watching as Allura pulls her arm away from Sven. He walks across the room as Allura is about to take a sip from her newly procured glass. He puts his hand on top of it stopping her. She lifts her gaze to snap at the owner of the hand and her eyes lock onto Keith's.

Tears fill her eyes as his dark gaze fills with tenderness. He lifts his other hand and takes the glass away from her stiff fingers as he whispers, "Dance with me Allura."

After handing the glass to a waiter, Keith pulls Allura into his arms and waltzes her out onto the dance floor to the melodious music. Allura sobs as she hides her face in Keith's jacket.

xxxxxxxxxx

Coran sighs as he walks down the hallway, _How could I have missed Keith's feelings for Allura all these years? _He smiles slightly to himself, _He will always love her and put her needs first…a perfect choice for Allura._

He pauses as the side door to the gardens beside the ballroom opens and one of the visiting princes stomps through it, soaking wet. Coran stares open mouthed at the man; he has green scum from the pond all over him, most noticeably on his face and hair, and part of a lily pad hanging out of his jacket. He turns slightly and glares at Coran before turning away to walk down the hall.

Coran closes his mouth as he starts shaking his head, _Lance…_

xxxxxxxxxx

Prince Perry seethes as he storms down the hallway and out of the castle, _That insolent bastard, I will teach him his place…_ He uses his dirty hand to attempt to wipe some of the pond scum off of his face as he heads toward his ship.

The two guards standing in front of his ship do not move or show that they even notice Prince Perry's appearance as he stomps up the ramp into his ship. Once he is out sight and hearing, the guards turn to each other smiling with one speaking, "His Royal Pain in the Ass finally got what was coming to him." They laugh silently, hoping nobody catches them.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ignoring the stares of the guests, Keith pulls Allura tightly against him as he moves her though the dance. He whispers against her ear, "It's alright Allura…I won't allow anyone to hurt you." then turns his head and presses his lips to the side of her head.

Keith dances them toward the balcony and as the music ends he guides her out onto it. Once out of sight of most of the guests, Keith pulls Allura fully into his arms, holding her tight as she continues to cry. Romelle steps out onto the balcony on Sven's arm as Allura lets out a gut wrenching sob.

She curses as she walks up to them, "Damn Coran and Nanny. I told them she wasn't ready for this."

Tightening his arms around Allura, Keith lifts his head to look at Romelle as she finishes approaching him, "Keith, get her out of here. Take her to her room. I'll take care of making her excuses."

Keith nods to Romelle, wraps his arm around Allura's waist to direct her down the steps to the gardens. He guides her across them to a door on the other side that takes them back into the castle. Romelle watches them go then turns back to Sven, "Let's get this over with."

She takes his arm as they walk back into the ballroom.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith escorts Allura back to her room and enters it with her. Allura pulls away from Keith to stand near the windows, looking out on the night sky. Keith sighs as he walks toward her bed to turn on the lamp, the light brightening the room. He turns back to see Allura's shoulders are shaking as she cries.

He quickly crosses the room to pull her into his arms, "It's alright Allura…"

Suddenly the door to Allura's room opens and Nanny quickly walks in, "Princess Allura…you cannot just leave the ball when you are the guest of honor!" Nanny glares at Keith as he steps back from Allura. He notes the look of anguish and fear on Allura's face and becomes enraged.

Keith turns to Nanny, his tone is low and furious, "Leave Nanny."

Nanny puts her hands on her hips as she raises her voice, "The princess knows her responsibilities Commander." She looks away from Keith, "Come Allura, I will escort you back to the ball. There are many princes still waiting to dance with you."

Keith crosses the room and grabs Nanny's arm, "Allura isn't going back to the ball Nanny." He pulls her to the door, slams his hand on the button opening the door and pushes Nanny out of it. He closes the door in her face as she starts yelling at him, then hits the locks to keep her out.

xxxxxxxxxx

Nanny stands in the hall stunned as she looks at the closed door. She raises her fist to begin pounding on it only to have it grabbed. She turns to find Coran standing in front of her. He releases her hand, "Leave them alone Nanny."

Nanny turns red with rage, "Coran, you know Princess should not be left alone with that man. She should be at the ball finding a husband and future King of Arus."

Coran smiles slightly at Nanny then takes her arm, "Come Nanny…there are a few things I had best explain to you." He pulls on her arm, forcing her to walk with him down the hall.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith walks away from the door to find Allura watching him with tears running down her face. She sinks to the floor, her ball gown pooling around her as she covers her face with both hands. Keith kneels in front of her, "Allura?"

He rubs her hands then pulls them away from her face, "Allura, it's alright."

A sob escapes Allura as she cries out, "Who would want me Keith? I'm tainted, nobody wants me. They only want the Arus throne and Voltron."

Keith pulls Allura to him so their faces are close as he stares intently into her eyes before whispering, "I want you Allura."

Her jaw drops open from shock as Keith places a hand along her cheek, "I love you Allura. I always have and I always will, I want you."

A tear slides out of the corner of her eye and runs down her cheek, "You?"

Keith smiles at her as he caresses her cheek, "Yes…the worst day of my life was when Coran announced your engagement to Prince Robert. I couldn't breathe…it was like all the air had been sucked out of my chest and I was going to die."

Allura lets out a deep shuddering breath, "Why did you let me go?"

Keith looks down for a moment before raising his eyes back to her, "I thought I was unworthy of you."

She shakes her head at him as she makes a swiping gesture with her hand. Keith smiles at her, "I know…I was an idiot."

He places his hands on Allura's arms and rubs them. His eyes meet hers again, "I love you Allura. I am hoping someday you will agree to be my wife and let me spend the rest of my life making it up to you for my idiocy…"

A small smile crosses Allura's face as she leans into his chest. Keith wraps his arms around her as he lets out a deep sigh of contentment. Allura tilts her face up to smile into his. Keith touches her cheek as he lowers his head and lightly kisses her lips.

Feeling his lips on hers, panic engulfs Allura as she pushes away from Keith, "No!"

Keith sits there stunned as Allura pushes herself along the floor away from him, her hands up to ward him off. Tears slide down her face as she shakes.

"Allura?" Keith slides toward her, stopping within reach of her as she whimpers, "It's alright Allura. I would never harm you."

He watches the panic leave Allura's eyes as she recognizes him again, "Are you alright?"

Allura nods then slides back into Keith's arms. He holds her tight to him, "What happened?"

She shudders then whispers, "When you kissed me…it brought it back. I was back in that bed with…him…as he forced me…"

Interrupting her, Keith tightens his hold on her, "Alright Allura…" He closes his eyes as he gets his anger under control. He opens them then pulls Allura's chin back up to face him, "It's alright Allura." He caresses her cheek, "We have the rest of our lives to get there…" He smiles at her, "When you are ready."

Allura pulls her face out of his hands to push her nose into his chest, _What kind of wife would I make him…I can't even stand for him to kiss me…_ She pushes her face harder into his chest as the tears run down her cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 8

Mertz

Lance sits in the dining room the next morning enjoying his cup of coffee as he waits for the others to file in and breakfast to be served. He smiles at Hunk and Pidge as they enter; bantering back and forth about the pretty women they managed to dance with the night before.

Soon Romelle and Sven join them and Lance asks, "Is Allura alright?"

Romelle smiles at him, "I haven't seen her yet. But since Keith stayed with her last night, I'm sure she is fine."

Lance's eyebrows go up at that statement but before he can comment Keith leads Allura into the dining room with his arm around her waist. He keeps watching them as Keith leads Allura to her place at the table across from Lance. Finally catching her eyes, Lance smiles at her, "Good morning Princess."

Allura flushes as Keith sits next to her then mumbles, "Good morning." She looks at Keith briefly before facing Lance again, "I'm sorry."

Still smiling at her, Lance sits back in his seat, "Don't worry about it Allura…I've had worse done to me." He smiles wolfishly, "I've done worse to others…"

Keith arches his brow at Lance as Allura looks at him confused, "What…" stopping as Coran enters the room and addresses the group, "Good morning all."

He takes a seat at the head of the table and smiles at them before continuing, "I came across an interesting sight last night…" He looks pointedly at Lance, "Seems Prince Perry somehow fell off the balcony last night into the garden pond."

Coran picks up his cup and fills it with tea before continuing, "Do you know how that could have happened Lieutenant?"

Smiling from ear to ear, Lance sets his cup down, "Perhaps he insulted the wrong person." He picks up the carafe off the table and refills his coffee cup before he continues, "He was a bit of a smug bastard."

Keith looks from Lance to Coran and back before asking, "Lance…what did you do?"

Hard eyes meet Keith's as he lounges back in his chair before responding, "Not half of what you would have done had you heard what that asshole said to Allura."

Allura gasps and Keith swivels his head toward her, "What did he say to you Allura?"

She shakes her head at him and Coran clears his throat to regain everyone's attention. Keith reluctantly looks away from Allura to face Coran. He smiles at Allura before turning his attention back to Lance, "Lieutenant, the next time you decide to "teach someone some manners" make sure you don't have any witnesses." A devilish grin crosses Lance's face as Coran continues, "And if it is someone rude enough to insult the princess make sure you knock a few teeth out of their mouth before throwing them off the balcony."

Coran smiles at the shocked looks on the faces of everyone around the table as he chuckles, rises and leaves the room with his tea cup.

Keith finally shakes his head and looks over at Allura as she erases the look of shock off her face. He smiles at her when she finally looks up at him. Reaching over he grasps her hand, "Alright?"

Allura nods at him then turns back to her plate as a maid places her breakfast in front of her. Lance clears his throat gaining Keith's attention, "So practice after breakfast?"

Keith swallows a sip of coffee before answering, "No."

Another round of shocked looks circle the table as Keith smiles at the reaction, "I'm taking Allura out in Blue lion this morning." Allura turns in her seat to face Keith shocked, "What?"

He reaches over to caress her cheek and says softly, "You have to do it sometime Allura." She turns away from him and casts her eyes down onto her plate. Lance clears his throat and stands, "Guess I will go check on a couple of things." and leaves the room.

Pidge knocks Hunk in the arm, "Hunk, come help me fix the weapon upgrades on Yellow lion."

Hunk looks ready to argue then stops as Pidge glares at him. Hunk grabs a stack of toast and follows Pidge out of the room. Sven runs his hand down Romelle's cheek as he rises from his chair. She smiles up at him and takes his hand while he wraps his arm around her waist and leads her out of the room.

Keith sighs as he watches the last of the people leave the room. He turns in his seat and pulls Allura's chair around to face him. He whispers, "Allura?"

She keeps her head down as he says her name again. When she fails to respond, Keith sighs as he reaches up and lifts her chin with his fingers, "Allura…look at me."

Sad blue eyes finally meet his dark ones. He caresses her cheek, "Don't you want to fly anymore?"

She starts, "What…" then stops as she looks away again. Keith takes her hand in his, "What Allura?"

Taking a deep breath, she looks back up at Keith to whisper, "What if I freeze?"

He smiles at her as he intertwines their fingers, "I will be with you the whole time Allura." He leans into her and places a light kiss on her cheek then whispers in her ear, "Remember…I promised I wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt you."

Allura wraps her arm around Keith, hugging him close to her as she whispers, "I love you…"

Wishing he could take Allura into his arms and kiss her, Keith thrusts away the desire as he pulls back from her to smile at her once more, "Let's go flying Allura."

She lets out a deep sigh and nods at him. Keith rises and holds a hand out to Allura as she slowly rises from her chair to take his hand. Wrapping an arm around her, Keith leads Allura out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura nuzzles Keith's neck as the Captain's chair rises into Blue lion. As the chair finishes locking into place, Keith loosens his grip on Allura. When she doesn't move he sighs, "Allura?"

She finally pulls away from him and lets her eyes drift around the lion. Turning she lets her feet fall to the floor. Keith moves to help her stand so he can get out the seat but stops when she says, "No…" quietly.

Allura turns in his lap so she is facing forward. She puts the key in the lion and watches as the systems light up inside the lion. Understanding her need, Keith sits back in the chair as Allura sits in his lap and takes the controls.

As the lion flies up into the air, Keith wishes he could see her face as she performs loops with Blue. She pushes the lion up into the stratosphere then lets Blue dive to the ground, pulling up at the last moment to spin through the air.

Feeling free for the first time in a long time, Allura truly smiles as she pushes Blue to the limits of speed the lion is capable of. She laughs lightly as she pushes Blue into the water and flips the lion around in the water to swim upside down.

Keith grimaces as he feels himself harden at the sound. Trying to shift slightly to ease the pressure, he withholds a groan as Allura's buttocks brush against it.

Allura freezes in the seat as she feels him. She turns her head slightly to look back at him as fear fills her and murmurs, "Keith?"

Keith sighs as he grabs Allura's waist to push her further down his legs, "Sorry Allura."

Taking the lion out of the water, Allura lands then quickly rises out of Keith's lap like she was being burned. Keith grimaces as she keeps her face turned away from him. He reaches out for her hand, "Allura look at me."

It takes a few moments before Allura finally looks at him. He smiles slightly at her, "Allura, I know I just scared you and I'm sorry." He squeezes her hand, which she keeps stiff within his, "I can't help the way my body responds to you Allura but I will never force myself on you."

She studies him for many moments before nodding at him. Keith tugs on her hand and Allura slowly sits back on his lap, crossways. Keith turns his head to kiss her forehead, "I love you Allura." He smiles at her as she lays her head on his shoulder, "Do you want to fly some more or return to the castle?"

He hears, "Return…" whispered into his ear as she tightens her arms around him. Keith takes the controls and returns them to the castle.

xxxxxxxxxx

Romelle laughs quietly as Sven nuzzles her neck while fondling her breast through her dress. She sighs deeply as he nips her neck then licks the spot, "Sven…"

Sven chuckles in her ear and begins pushing Romelle back onto the mattress when there is a knock at the door. He mutters, "If we ignore it, they will go away."

As they hear the knock again, Sven groans then rises to go answer the door. He opens the door ready to tell the person to go away but stops when he sees Allura standing there. He manages to smile at her, "Princess, can I help you?"

She smiles shyly at Sven as she wrings her hands, "I was looking for Romelle…"

Noting her nervousness, he signals her to come into the room. Sven smiles at Romelle, "Allura needs to see you." He walks over to the bed to whisper, "We will finish this later…" kisses her cheek then smiles at Allura before walking out of the room.

Romelle watches him until the door closes then shifts her gaze to Allura finally taking note of her appearance. She sits up straighter, "Allura, what's wrong?"

Rubbing the area between her eyes to relieve her tension, Allura joins Romelle on the bed, "I need your…help." She finally looks over at Romelle, "Keith told me he loves me…"

Romelle smiles brightly at her, "What wonderful news!"

Holding up her hand to stop her Allura sighs, "Romelle, Keith kissed me and I panicked. I shoved him away from me because I suddenly saw…him…again."

"Lotor Allura…you saw Lotor again." Romelle watches Allura shudder as she says the name.

Romelle pulls Allura close to her, "Honey, you have to work past this and not be afraid of him." She pulls Allura's chin up, "Being afraid of Lotor gives him power over you."

Allura manages a nod as a tear slips down her cheek. She pulls her face away from Romelle as she wipes at the tear. She takes a deep breath before turning back to her, "How did you work through it so you could be with Sven?"

Reaching out to rub Allura's arm, Romelle sighs, "It took a while." She smiles slightly at Allura, "Even though Sven and I share a healthy relationship now there are times if he comes up from behind and startles me, the fear comes back. Once I realize it's Sven I am fine again."

Allura's brow furrows, "But how did you get there?"

Letting out another deep sigh, Romelle looks at the wall, "It came down to trust…" She looks back at Allura, "I loved Sven and trusted him not to hurt me." Smiling slightly she continues, "We went slowly at first. Kisses here and there…soon I let him touch me in different places. If anything bothered me all I would have to do was pull back slightly and Sven would stop."

She reaches over and takes Allura's hand, "The most important part is the trust…if you love Keith, then you have to trust that he won't hurt you." Allura studies Romelle's eyes for several moments before nodding. She rises from the bed to walk to the door but stops just before to turn back to Romelle, "Thank you Romelle."

Romelle smiles at her as Allura turns and walks out the door.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura wanders down the hall deep in thought. Finding herself outside of Keith's office, she knocks lightly on the door and enters when bidden. Keith smiles at her when she walks through the door, "Hi sweetheart…" She smiles at him as she walks around his desk.

Keith pushes the chair back from the desk as Allura sits down in his lap and wraps her arms around him while pushing her nose into his neck. He sighs with contentment as he wraps his arms around her, "Are you alright?"

Nodding, Allura sits back slightly as she studies him. Tentatively reaching up with her fingers she lightly touches Keith's cheeks, then his chin before teasing his lips. She watches Keith's eyes darken with desire as he presses his lips against her finger tips as his grip on her tightens slightly.

Keith murmurs her name against her fingers. Closing her eyes, she leans in and places a kiss on his cheek. She opens her eyes to watch him as she kisses a spot closer to his lips as her fingers drift down his chest.

Moaning slightly, Keith turns his head and lightly presses his lips to hers. Feeling the panic coursing through her body once more, Allura pulls back from him but is unable to rise as Keith keeps his grip on her, "It's alright Allura…I'll stop."

Allura takes several deep breaths as the panic slowly ebbs before she raises tear stained eyes to Keith, "I'm sorry…"

Keith smiles at her tenderly as he pulls her in close for a hug, "You have nothing to be sorry for sweetheart." Allura continues to cry against his chest, "I wanted to…"

Sighing, Keith turns his head to kiss her forehead, "I know love…it isn't your fault." He moves a hand to wipe the tears from her cheeks, "In time Allura…"

Allura sits up against him before asking, "But how can I marry you Keith when I can't even be a proper wife?"

"Allura…" Keith caresses her cheek, "Marriage is about more than having sex with your partner."

Allura pulls her face away from his hand, "But it is part of it Keith…an important part." She tries to get off of his lap only to have Keith tighten his hold on her.

He grabs her chin and forces her to look at him, "Allura, I love you and would be willing to marry you this minute. A part of the vows are about taking your partner for better or worse. It doesn't matter what is going wrong Allura, as long as we face it together, we will overcome it."

She pulls her face away from his hand, "But you deserve a real wife Keith…"

His body shaking with anger, Keith growls out, "Enough Allura…even if we live together for the rest of our lives and never make love, I would be happy. Do you understand me? I would be happy because you are in my life. That is what I want and what I feel I deserve.

Shaken by the fierceness in his eyes, Allura pulls back slightly. Grimacing when he notices, Keith calms himself, "I'm sorry Allura. I didn't mean to frighten you."

She nods at him and then curls into his chest, closing her eyes as he holds her close to him.

xxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Keith walks Allura back to her room for the evening. He smiles at her as she hesitates by her door, reluctant to release his hand. She raises her gaze to his and Keith reaches out to touch her cheek, "Yes my love?"

Allura flushes slightly and lowers her gaze once more before stepping to Keith and wrapping her arms around his waist. With her face close to his chest, she whispers against him, "Can you stay with me?"

Keith kisses her forehead and sighs as he runs his hands up her arms, "Do you want me to spend the night?"

Raising her face to meet his gaze Allura replies, "I don't want to be alone. I feel safe when you are there."

Keith smiles at her, "Then my love I will happily stay with you. I'll go down to my room, get some pajamas and will be back shortly."

Allura shakes her head at him, "I'll come with you."

Keith smiles and turns to walk down the hallway, leading Allura to his room. Allura stays near the door as he walks around gathering things he will need for the night and to dress for the next morning. She watches closely as Keith bends over to grab something out of a lower dresser drawer, her gaze intently studying the firmness of his buttocks.

Drawn to him, she walks across the room and lightly runs her fingers along his backside. Keith stands quickly and turns around to face her, "Allura?"

She raises her gaze to his face and reaches up with her fingers to caress his cheek. Keith sets the things in his hands down and pulls her tight to him. Keith touches Allura's face lightly, his finger tracing her lips while he stares into her eyes. She shivers as he lowers his head and lightly presses his lips to hers. Allura closes her eyes but can't handle it and pushes herself away from Keith, "I can't…" She opens her eyes to see Keith watching her as tears run down her cheeks. She hugs herself as she cries, "I want to…but I can't."

Keith sighs as he holds his hand out to her, "It's alright Allura, come here."

Allura steps back into his arms, wrapping her arms around him as he rests his chin on top of her head. He rubs her back, "How can I help you Allura?"

He hears her sniffle before she whispers, "I don't know…I'm scared…when I feel you touch me like that, I get scared." She looks up into his face as tears run down her cheeks, "I know it is you and not…" unable to say his name, "but I can't help it."

Keith nods as he runs his hands up and down her arms while watching her. He sighs, "How about when you touch me?"

A bewildered look crosses Allura's features, "I don't understand."

Smiling a comforting smile at her, Keith touches her chin, "I think we are going about this the wrong way. Can you touch me without getting scared?"

Allura gazes into his eyes as she thinks about it, "I don't know."

Pushing her hair off her shoulders, he smiles at her once more, "Care to try?"

Allura nods at him, "Where?"

Keith raises his eyebrows at her, "I'll sit on my bed Allura and you can touch me where ever you wish. I promise not to touch you at all." A small look of fear crosses her features as she looks over at the bed. He touches her cheek, "If it will make you feel better you can even handcuff me to the bed to ensure I can't touch you."

She shakes her head at him, "No…I trust you." Keith smiles at her then releases her to walk over to his bed. She watches as he removes his boots and adjusts the pillows before sitting against the bed rest. He says nothing as he sits there, waiting for Allura to come to him.

Allura watches him for a moment longer before she slowly approaches the bed. She sits down near the end, away from him and just looks at him for a while. Keith smiles at her but says nothing as her gaze moves over his body. She finally reaches out and touches his lower leg, her fingers lightly moving along the side against his pants. She raises her gaze to meet his and he smiles reassuringly at her.

Feeling bolder she slides up the bed, her fingers running along his muscular thigh before she stops close to him. She gazes into his eyes as her fingers move up along his stomach and then up his chest, feeling the rigid muscles underneath the shirt.

She looks away from his eyes as her finger continues to explore his chest and Keith takes a deep breath as she pauses, her fingers near the buttons. She looks back into his eyes and Keith nods his permission. Allura looks away again as she slowly undoes a few of the buttons exposing his upper chest.

Keith keeps himself still as Allura finishes unbuttoning his shirt then sits back and looks at his upper torso. He watches her as she takes a deep breath then lifts her hand and gently runs her fingers over his chest. Holding his breath, he feels the feather light touch move over his nipples before her fingers drift down along his abdomen. He releases the breath and watches as she leans into him and places her face against his chest. Moments later he feels her lips as they lightly kiss him as her fingers continue to move along his waist almost tickling the skin. Keith closes his eyes as Allura's lips continue to move over the skin of his chest, _Don't react…dammit keep it under control and don't react…_ He opens his eyes when he feels her fingers drift along the button to his jeans.

Allura lifts her head and looks into Keith's eyes as her fingers pause. He sighs deeply, "It's alright Allura…anywhere you wish to touch me. I just can't guarantee my body won't react. But my hands will not touch you."

Allura studies his eyes a few moments more before she nods and lowers her head once more. She drifts her fingers over the fabric of his jeans and listens to Keith suck in a deep breath when her fingers brush over the bulge of his manhood. He releases it a few moments later when she moves her fingers away. She closes her eyes as her head rests against his chest listening to his heartbeat, _I want to be with Keith… He loves me and would never hurt me…_

She opens her eyes once more and slowly unbuttons his jeans and pulls the zipper down. She feels Keith stiffen a bit as her fingers drift over him once more, this time through the fabric of his underwear. She feels him harden under her fingers and listens as Keith's breathing becomes ragged. She looks to his hands to see they are clenched into fists in the blankets.

Allura takes a deep breath, closes her eyes and slides the fabric back to touch him. She hears Keith gasp as she pulls him out, her fingers lightly moving along the hard shaft. She opens her eyes to study his engorged manhood and feels her own body begin to respond, not with fear, but desire.

She continues to touch him as she pulls back to look into Keith's face. His eyes are closed as if in concentration. Allura tilts her face up and lightly presses her lips to Keith's. He opens his eyes to gaze into her eyes as he responds to her kiss, his lips moving lightly over hers.

Allura releases him and moves her hands up around Keith's neck, pressing her body against his. Keith can't help releasing a groan and lightly strokes her lips with the tip of his tongue. When Allura opens her mouth he deepens the kiss, his tongue lightly stroking hers until she tentatively meets his part way.

Keith breaks away from the kiss and breathes in deeply, "Allura…I can't…"

She looks into his eyes for a moment before her eyes drift back down to see his knuckles are white from gripping the blankets. She reaches down and takes his hand into hers and lifts it to her lips. She listens as a groan leaves Keith's throat then almost moans herself as she feels her nipples harden and a heavy feeling settles between her legs at the sound.

Allura looks back up into Keith's eyes as she releases his hand and lightly touches his lips, "Please Keith…I want you to make love to me."

Keith eyes widen slightly before his arms come around her as he tilts his head to kiss her. She whimpers against his mouth wanting more as she feels him unzip her dress and then feels him push the fabric off of her shoulders.

Keith slowly undresses Allura, her shift following her dress until she only has her underwear on. He shifts her so she is lying down on the bed. He quickly removes his own clothes and lies down beside her. He kisses her tenderly as his fingers drift her over breast, lightly teasing the nipple as it puckers underneath his fingers.

He pulls up to look into her eyes as his fingers tread over the top of her underwear, "Are you sure Allura? We can stop at any time."

Allura smiles tentatively at him, "Please Keith…just don't give me time to think, only feel."

Keith smiles warmly at her and lets his fingers drift into her underwear and begins teasing her slit. Allura gasps as feelings of pleasure and desire flow through her body. She pushes her hips up at Keith as his lips find hers again. Keith continues to pleasure Allura with his fingers as she pushes her hips at him. He watches as she pulls away from the kiss, throwing her head back as she reaches climax.

As her body relaxes Keith sits up and removes her underwear. He settles himself between her legs and kisses her again before looking deeply into her eyes, "Are you sure?"

Allura reaches up with her hand to caress his cheek as she smiles at him, "Yes…"

Keith turns his head to kiss the palm of her hand before looking back at her, "I'll be gentle."

Allura nods at him, then arches her back as she feels him push into her. A brief moment of fear fills her at the entry but it soon dissipates as Keith slowly moves within her, his gaze locked with hers. Allura closes her eyes as the pleasure mounts and moans as she feels Keith's lips along her neck.

Allura wraps her legs around his hips as she feels herself reaching climax and arches up into him while throwing her head back and crying out his name. Keith sighs against her neck and allows himself to come as he continues to feel her climax.

He raises his head when he feels her body relax and smiles at her, "I love you Allura."

She returns the smile as she pulls him down to her for a hug as she whispers against his ear, "I love you too Keith…thank you for loving me." She places her lips against his cheek, "I think I can be your wife now…"

Keith pulls up to see tears running out of her eyes as she smiles at him. He smiles softly at her as he wipes them away before shifting them around so Allura is resting on his chest. He strokes her hair as she rests her head on his chest, falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. Keith sighs contentedly as he holds his love close to him before he too falls asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome to the final chapter for Innocence Lost. I hope you have enjoyed the story. Many thanks again to the ladies that help me when I get stuck and proof my stories for me before I post them. I would still be struggling with this one without you girls!

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 9

Till next time.

Mertz

Allura awakens the next morning to Keith stroking the hair lying on her back. She raises her face and smiles at him as he kisses her nose before smiling back at her. His fingers find her cheek as he asks, "Feeling alright this morning?"

Allura nods at him and rises a bit to kiss his lips. Keith allows Allura to control the kiss and groans slightly as her tongue teases his lips open and she strokes his mouth. Keith wraps his arms around her and enjoys the feeling of holding her against him then grimaces when his comm. unit goes off.

He looks apologetic at Allura before picking it up, "Kogane."

Pidge's voice fills the air, "Cap, you wanted to be notified when all weapons systems were finished being upgraded. We are ready to go for practice this morning."

Keith withholds a groan at the reason for the call and instead answers, "Great, I'll join you at breakfast within thirty." He drops the unit back on his side table and kisses Allura lightly, "Sorry love…duty calls."

She smiles at him as he rises from the bed and watches his nude form quickly cross the room into the bathroom. She rises from the bed, grabs Keith's bathrobe, tying it tight at her waist before leaving the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura slowly walks into the dining room forty five minutes later to find the men in deep discussion. They all quiet down when she enters the room and Allura raises an eyebrow at Keith in question. He smiles at her and holds a hand out to her to join him at the table.

Allura walks around the room and sits beside Keith before asking, "So what were you talking about that you all became quiet when I walked in?"

Sven chuckles as Lance fills her in, "About having you join us for practice this morning Allura."

Allura's gaze moves from Lance to Keith, "Are you sure?"

Keith smiles at her, "Yes we are sure…however the choice is yours and there are a couple of them."

Allura raises an eyebrow at him, waiting for Keith to continue. He smiles at her, "Well, first choice is, you take over Blue lion on your own and Sven stays back here while we practice." When she doesn't respond Keith continues, "Second would be I could fly with you in Blue and Sven will take Black lion this morning to lead off or third, you can choose not to practice at all."

Allura looks around the room at the expectant faces before looking back at Keith, "You will fly with me?"

Keith nods at her, "If that is your wish."

Allura hesitantly smiles at him before answering, "It is."

Keith returns the smile warmly, "Then I will happily fly with you." He turns his gaze to the rest of the force, "Alright, let's finish breakfast and get out there."

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura sits on Keith's lap on the way out to Blue lion, this time though she is nipping at his neck as his hand fondles her buttocks. He lets out a guttural groan as the chair finishes settling into place, "Allura, if you don't stop the guys are going to wonder why we aren't leaving the water…"

He smiles as he listens to her chuckle in his ear before she turns her face to kiss him on the lips and then turns around in the chair. He sighs as she settles in place and puts the key into the lion, "Staying on my lap again?"

Allura settles back against him slightly before whispering, "You don't mind?"

Keith wraps his arms around her waist as he whispers gently into her ear, "Not at all love…just don't be shocked if you feel something hard against you…"

He sighs as she laughs lightly then sits back as she pulls the lion up into the air. As the morning sunlight lights up the interior of the cabin, Keith feels Allura relax a bit more against him. She spins the lion in the air a few times before joining the formation with the others.

Sven's voice fills the comm., "Are you calling out the commands Keith?"

Glad the video is turned off, Keith responds, "No…you have the lead."

Keith sits back and relaxes in the chair as Allura flies, following Sven's commands. He closes his eyes and just enjoys having the love of his life on his lap and letting her scent fill his mind with erotic images of the night before and things he would like to do in the future.

Suddenly Sven's swearing gets his attention. Keith sits upright in the chair as Lance copies, "Enemy ships fast approaching…10 o'clock!"

Allura's comm. turns on and Lotor's voice fills the air, "Hello my Queen…I've come to take you home."

Keith swears under his breath as he feels Allura stiffen her entire body. He leans forward to whisper to her, "Do not answer him Allura…"

Keith then answers him, "What the hell do you want Lotor?"

He hears Lotor's smirking laugh, "Come Allura, I know you are in that lion…I've been monitoring your communications."

Keith raises his voice, "Fuck off Lotor or get blown out of the air!"

Lotor continues to ignore him and speaks to Allura once more, "Come my dear…I know you are just itching to feel me between your legs again…pushing into that tight, sweet body of yours while I bite the nipples of those perfect breasts."

Allura lets out a sob and turns the lion toward Lotor's one-man command ship. Tears run down her face as she yells, "Proton missiles!" and fires.

Keith watches horrorstruck as the missiles hit their target and Lotor's ship ignites on fire as it heads toward the ground. Sobbing, Allura releases the controls as she attempts to curl into a ball on Keith's lap. Keith leans forward and grabs the controls with one hand as the other wraps around Allura.

He whispers to her, "It's alright Allura…"

He hears Sven swear, "They are going to release a robeast…"

Keith flips on the video comm., "Sven, I want to go check out Lotor's ship, see if the bastard is dead. Think you can hold things up for a bit?"

Sven's grim face looks Keith over as he holds onto Allura; he nods then says, "Move fast Keith…"

Keith nods and turns Blue lion toward Lotor's crash site.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith lands Blue lion close to the downed ship. He watches for a moment as the smoke continues to bellow from it and looks over at Allura, who has sat up in his lap, "I'm going to go check it out. I want you to stay in Blue Allura. If Lotor comes out, fly away."

Allura starts to shake her head at him but Keith grabs her chin, "I mean it Allura, I need to know you will be safe."

She gives a slight nod and watches as Keith opens a side panel and pulls out a sword. He leans over to kiss her lightly and whispers, "I love you." then quickly exits the lion.

Allura watches the view finder closely as Keith jumps to the ground and slowly walks over to Lotor's downed ship.

Keith approaches slowly, his eyes continuously scanning the area around the ship. Just as he is about to climb onto the wing to look inside the cockpit door springs open and Lotor jumps out sword drawn. Keith raises his sword and just manages to parry the thrust in time.

As Lotor swings a second time, Keith flips backward to create more space between them, "Lotor…too bad you didn't die in the crash."

Lotor laughs at him, "Like that little crash would kill me, the Prince of Doom." He lunges forward and Keith parries the thrust and then goes on the offensive.

Allura watches horrified as Keith and Lotor continue to swing their swords at each other; a small scream escapes her as Lotor swings and just misses Keith's head as he ducks. She quickly leaves the chair and exits the lion.

Lotor yells as he swings his sword down hard on Keith. Keith grimaces as he blocks the thrust then swings his foot around, managing to knock Lotor off of his feet. Before he can deliver the final blow, Lotor kicks Keith in the stomach, knocking him backward onto the ground.

Both jump back to their feet and Lotor notices out of the corner of his eye Allura's approach. He smiles a feral smile at Keith, "Ah…my wife is joining us."

Keith doesn't take the bait to look, but swings the sword at Lotor, who avoids it by jumping backward. Lotor calls out to Allura when she gets near enough, "Come my pretty wife…we will return home and I'll forgive you for leaving me on our wedding night."

Allura stops just out of reach of the circling men and raises her voice, "I am not your wife…you drugged me, the wedding is not valid."

Keith swears under his breath, never taking his eyes off of Lotor he yells, "ALLURA, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Before Allura can respond Lotor laughs, "See Commander, she wants to be with me now that she knows what it is like to have a real man between her legs."

Rage fills Keith and he advances. He swings the sword and kicks at Lotor repeatedly, forcing him backward until he is against his ship. With one final swing of his sword, Keith knocks Lotor's sword out of his hand and holds the tip of his sword to Lotor's neck.

His eyes black with rage, Keith glares into Lotor's eyes. Keith pulls back the sword but before he can push the blade forward he feels Allura's hand on his shoulder, "Don't Keith…don't let him do that to you. He isn't worth it."

Keith doesn't turn to look at her; he keeps his eyes on Lotor, continuing to hold the sword tip near his neck. Lotor smiles up at Keith, "See Commander…she wants a real man."

Allura walks around Keith and looks into Lotor's gloating face. Once within reach she pulls her leg back and kicks him in the balls. Keith's eyebrows go up and he finally turns to look into Allura's face as Lotor rolls on the ground howling in pain.

Lotor screams and tries to lunge for Allura. Keith kicks out and kicks Lotor in the face, knocking him out cold. Allura turns to Keith and wraps her arms around his waist. Keith holds her close for a moment then pulls her chin up to glare at her, "You disobeyed me Allura…why the hell didn't you leave like I told you to?"

Tears fill Allura's eyes and she buries her face in Keith's chest before mumbling, "Lotor has taken everything away from me… I couldn't stand by and let him take you too."

Tightening his hold on her, Keith lets out a deep sigh while muttering, "Oh my love…I would never leave you."

A beeping sound coming from Keith's comm. unit interrupts any other comments. Keith takes the unit off of his belt, "Kogane."

Sven's voice fills the air, "Not to be a killjoy…but we could use some help up here Keith!"

Keith swears, he had totally forgotten about the battle taking place in the sky, "I'm on my way!" He grabs Allura's hand and runs for Blue lion. Once inside he radios back to control, "Coran, get some soldiers out to the crash site. Lotor is out cold, I want him in the retention cells ASAP!"

He turns his head as Allura straps into the side seat. Keith smiles softly at her, "Hang on sweetheart…this could get rough." as he takes the controls and flies Blue lion up into the air.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith swears as he comes up on the robeast, "What the fuck is that?"

He watches as the other four lions circle the robeast and try to avoid its elongated, razor sharp claws as it swipes at the lions trying to knock them out of the sky. The robeast reminds him of the ancient Greek Sphinx. The bottom half of the beast is in the shape of a lion, it has the wings of a large eagle but it is the upper half…the upper half that completely blows Keith away. It's the shape of a woman, it has long blond tresses and sapphire blue eyes. It greatly resembles Allura right down to the magnificent breasts in front.

Keith glances over at Allura, who is studying the robeast with a look of horror on her face. Her face pale, she shifts her gaze to Keith and utters, "It looks like me…"

Keith hardens his jaw as he grits his teeth. He turns away from her, "Lotor that bastard…"

He gets on the comm. just as it swings its tail out and knocks Red lion across the sky, "Let's form Voltron and kill this thing."

Sven's face appears before him, his relief at seeing Keith apparent, "Great idea! Lance can't seem to get past the breasts on this thing…"

Keith almost laughs as he hears Lance's indignant reply of, "Have you ever seen breasts like that?"

Keith manages to refrain from answering in the affirmative and flies up into the air, following the other lions as Sven calls out the commands for forming Voltron.

Voltron stops midair in front of the Sphinx, it magically changes shape so it is standing upright. It opens its mouth and missiles fire from it as lasers fly out of its eyes. Sven swears as Voltron is hit and yells, "Watch it!" as the beast flies into them, using its claws to dig into Voltron's chest.

"I've got it!" Pidge yells and then adds, "Green Tornado!" Tornado force winds hit the robeast's face, distracting it as Red lion swings up and punches the beast in the face, knocking it backwards.

Sven flies up into the air and cries out, "Form Blazing Sword!"

Keith tightens his grip on the controls in Blue lion as Voltron comes down to slice through the robeast. It turns at the last moment to get away and Voltron only manages to cut off an arm. High pitched screaming fills the air making everyone scream in pain as the robeast swipes out with the claws of its remaining hand, hitting Voltron in the face.

Keith yells, "Sven, get control!" as Voltron flies backward toward the ground.

Sven pulls up on the controls and turns Voltron over in order to fly back up into the air once more. They watch as the face contorts into an angry, evil one…it opens its mouth to show its pointed teeth as another missile flies at Voltron.

Sven manages to avoid the missile and flies Voltron at the robeast again, this time managing to cut it in half. Keith sighs in relief as Voltron shifts away from the exploding robeast to avoid any shrapnel. He shifts his gaze over to Allura, "Alright?"

Allura nods as Sven calls out the commands to disengage Voltron after the rest of the Doom ships turn to leave Arus' airspace. Keith sighs, "Let's get back to the castle." He pulls on the controls and turns Blue lion back to the Castle of Lions and its den.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura clings to Keith's neck and chest as they ride the T-bar back up into the control room. When he runs into castle control, she releases her grip on him and steps back. Keith eyes her for a moment, then as the rest of the members exit their tubes he turns to Coran, "Did they get Lotor into holding?"

Coran turns around in the command chair a bit chagrined, "He got away…when the guards arrived he was gone."

Keith swears fluently as Hunk walks up to him and claps him on the shoulder, "Hey Cap…we will get him sooner or later, take it easy."

Turning away from Hunk, Keith's gaze falls on Allura's pale face. Pidge interrupts his thoughts, "Princess…you were doing well for a while there!"

Allura turns to Pidge and smiles lightly at him before her face drops, "I let you down though…"

Lance walks up to her and pulls her into a quick hug. He smiles into her face, "You will get back to where you were Princess…just keep flying."

Sven nods in agreement as Romelle wraps her arms around his waist, "We will stay as long as you need us to Allura. Lance is right; you will get back to where you were soon."

Allura smiles at the group then turns her gaze to Keith. He smiles at her then turns away to say, "I think Allura should rest. I'm going to escort her to her room." He looks over at Sven, "Can you finish filling Coran in on the events?"

Sven nods at him and Keith takes Allura's elbow to lead her out of the room. He walks her slowly down the hallway, watching her out of the corner of his eyes. They reach her room and Keith stops just before the door, turning toward Allura.

Keith caresses her cheek, "Are you alright?"

Allura sighs and nods at him. Keith lowers his head to kiss her and Allura pulls away at the first touch of his lips. Tears fill her eyes as Keith sighs. He reaches out to touch her cheek again, "It's alright Allura, a lot has happened today. I didn't expect everything to be back to normal for you based on one night."

Allura wraps her arms around herself as he leans forward and places a kiss on her forehead. He pulls back and smiles into her eyes while speaking tenderly, "Why don't you go soak in the tub for a while and maybe take a nap. I'm going to shower and get some work done. I'll come by to escort you to dinner."

She nods at him and Keith watches as she enters her room and the door closes behind her. Letting out a deep breath, Keith turns around and walks down the hall toward his room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura, dressed in her bathrobe, sits on the edge of her tub, watching the water slowly rise. Her mind drifts to the events of the day, waking up in Keith's arms and how right that felt to the fight with Lotor and kicking him in the balls. She sighs, _Keith is disappointed…no matter that he told me he didn't expect me to be back to normal, I hurt him when I pulled back._

She looks away from the tub as she wipes the tears away from her eyes and her gaze shifts to the mirror. Allura studies her profile for a moment, leans over the tub to turn off the water then rises quickly and exits the bathroom. Walking across her room, she is close to the door when it opens and Nanny enters, "Ah, Princess…" then "Where do you think you are going dressed like that?"

Allura pulls away from Nanny and continues on to the door. She stops when Nanny grabs her arm and pulls her around, "Princess, you cannot…" Allura rips her arm away from Nanny, "You will not tell me what I can or cannot do anymore Nanny. I'm a grown woman and I will make my own decisions."

Turning around once more, Allura leaves a stunned Nanny behind and leaves the room. She quickly walks down the hallway and enters Keith's room. She pauses as she listens to the sound of running water coming from the bathroom.

Slowly she walks toward the open door and looks around the corner before entering. She spies Keith shampooing his hair, her eyes drift down his physique, admiring the moving muscles of his back before they slip farther down to his muscular buttocks and the filmy soap bubbles sliding over them.

Allura walks into the room, never taking her eyes off of Keith as he turns around, eyes closed, in the shower to rinse the soap out of his hair. She feels her mouth go dry and her body comes alive as she watches the bubbles run down the front of his body. She unties the knot on her robe and pushes the robe off of her body.

Walking slowly and watching Keith's closed eyes; Allura walks into the shower and runs her hands along his chest. Keith opens his eyes and looks down on Allura's upturned face as she reaches up to pull his face down to her.

Groaning deeply, Keith deepens the kiss and runs his hands down her back to caress her buttocks. Allura wraps a leg around Keith and he grabs her hips to pull her up against him as he turns her around so her back is against the shower wall. He lowers Allura onto his throbbing shaft and Allura pulls away from the kiss, gasping at the entry.

Keith moves his mouth to her neck and kisses his way along to her ear before whispering, "Alright?"

In answer, Allura tightens her legs around Keith's hips and pulls his ear lobe into her mouth to suck on. Keith groans loudly and begins moving against her. Mewling sounds escape Allura's mouth as Keith continues to thrust into her body. She grips onto his shoulders and cries out his name as she comes. Keith groans loudly as her body tightens around him and manages one more thrust before joining her.

Keith lowers his head and kisses Allura, his tongue slowly stroking her mouth until she whimpers as he lowers her to the shower floor. He finally lifts his mouth from hers to smile into her face, "I was wondering if you were going to join me."

Allura arches a brow at him, "You knew I was there? I thought your eyes were closed."

Keith smiles devilishly at her, "I heard my bedroom door open and then could smell your perfume when you walked in." He leans down to kiss her lightly then smiles into her eyes again, "Feeling a little better?"

Running her hands up his chest as the warm water continues to run over them, Allura leans forward to take his nipple into her mouth and almost smiles at Keith's drawn in breath in reaction. She releases the nipple and smiles up at him as her hand drifts down to fondle his already hardening shaft, "Much…but you can make me feel even better…"

Keith flips off the water and pulls Allura up in his arms. As he walks quickly into his bedroom, the sound of her laughter fills his ears.


End file.
